Aureliashipping Collection One Shot
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Una coleccion de One Shot sobre la pareja de Ash x Lillie en donde ambos se aman mucho, donde los sentimientos que ambos tienen son las armas perfectas para cualquier situacion en donde ambos se encuentren, ya que no importando la situacion de ambos esten, las superaran al igual que compartiran los mejores momentos como pareja.
1. Lemon: Una Noche En La Playa

**Hola a todos, soy nuevo en este sitio web en el cual les quiero compartir mis historias y mis ideas, solo espero que lo disfruten, recuerden que esta historia es una coleccion sobre la tematica de Aureliashipping (Ash x Lillie), espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Les recuerdo que Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

 **-1) UNA NOCHE EN LA PLAYA (Lemon)**

Es un hermoso atardecer en la región de Alola, región caracterizada por sus paisajes y sus playas y por tener lugares turísticos para vacacionar y tener variedad de pokemones y métodos de ataques como lo son los movimientos Z que son fusiones similares a la mega evolución pero con un ataque más potente.

También dentro de una de las playas podemos observar a un azabache acompañado de una peli rubia, en donde ambos van agarrados de las manos como una pareja normal.

¿?: Vaya Ash, que lindo es el atardecer y también que hermoso se mira la playa con este paisaje presente – dijo un poco tímidamente

Ash: Es cierto, pero lo más hermoso que estoy viendo, eres tú, mi hermosa Lillie – dijo el alago a su pareja.

Lillie: Ahh Ash – suspiro con timidez por el alago de su novio

Pasaron unos minutos y el azabache acerco su rostro al de la rubia para implantarle un tierno beso en los labios lleno de mucho amor.

Ash: No sabes lo mucho que me hacer feliz, ya que tú fuiste la esa persona muy especial que curo mi corazón destrozado, la que me lleno de energía para seguir adelante, la que me enseño a no darme por vencido y seguir sin importar los obstáculos de la vida – agradeció besando a su amada.

Lillie: No Ash, yo te doy las gracias porque gracias a ti pude superar mi fobia por los Pokemon, yo te amo por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes, porque tu demostraste ser un chico que vale la pena amar, un chico con un corazón noble que se preocupa por los demás y por todo esto yo te amo como eres – dijo estaba abrazado a su chico

Ash: Gracias a ti por regresarme esa luz que tanto anelaba, por apreciarme mucho y jamás quiero separarme de ti – dijo mientras ambos llegaban a un lugar de la playa en donde no había personas

Lillie: Si, pase lo que pase nunca te voy a abandonar, tú siempre para mi serás el amor de mi vida y a Serena en donde quiera que se encuentre, no le gustaría verte muy triste, todo ese amor, todo ese cariño que te dio ella y que tus ex novias no supieron darte, prometo a no romper ese vinculo – dijo haciendo que Ash se sienta nostálgico y a la vez sintiéndose amado por la chica que le regreso la felicidad al pasar muchas situaciones difíciles.

Ash: No sabes lo mucho que tus palabras me levantan cada día, todas las situaciones dificiles por las que pase al sentir esas amargas traiciones y esa gran perdida para mi, tu llenas todas las grietas que dejaron marcados en mi corazón, solo espero no perderte como la perdi a ella - dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos al recordar ese dia que lo dejo marcado.

FLASHBACK

Nos encontramos en el hospital de la región de Kalos donde podemos observar a una peli miel con heridas totalmente graves, los doctores lamentablemente no pueden hacer nada para salvar la vida de la ojiceleste y mas que podemos observar al azabache de Kanto con lagrimas en los ojos al ver morir a la persona que es muy importante para el.

Ash: Mi princesa, no quiero separarme de ti – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

Serena: Yo... tampoco...me...quiero...separar...de...ti...mi...Ash – tartamudeaba por el estado en el que se encontraba mientras tomaba la mano de su amado para acariciarla

Ash: Gracias mi peli miel por todo ese amor y afecto que me has dado, por enseñarme a luchar por lograr cumplir mis sueños y por ser la unica persona en que me amo por mi forma de ser – le decía a su amada mientras empezaba a llorar

Serena: También...gracias...por...amarme...Ashi...solo...prométeme...que...seras...feliz...que...reharás...tu...vida...que...encontraras...a...esa...persona...que...te...ame...como...yo...lo...hice...y...prométeme...que...todos...los...días...me...visitaras...y...siempre...te...amare...por...la...eternidad...y...nunca...te...rindas...hasta...el...final – terminaba de decir sus últimas palabras

Ash: Lo prometo mi cielo, prometo cumplir tu promesa mi princesa y prometo amarte por siempre, nunca te olvidare – dijo sin contener las lagrimas

Antes de partir del mundo, Ash acerco su rostro al de la peli miel y le implanto un beso en sus labios siendo sus últimos momentos juntos. Después de algunos minutos la peli miel con una sonrisa siendo abrazada por su amado cerro sus ojos para un sueño eterno.

Minutos después, de que Serena falleciera, Ash no aguanto más y salió a la sala de espera y cuando vio al hermano mayor de Serena, Calem y a su madre Grace, Ash abrazo al hermano y madre de su amada y no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a liberar aquel dolor que sentía al perder a esa persona muy importante para el.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lillie notaba el dolor que aun Ash tenía al perder a la chica que lo había amado, así que ambos se sentaron a la orilla del mar y abrazo a su amado para que desahogara todo ese dolor que aun lo atormentaba.

Ash: Perdóname Lillie, no quise mostrarte mi lado débil, pero aún me cuesta mucho superar esto – dijo llorando en el hombro de Lillie.

Lillie: Mi Ash, yo se todo ese dolor que te atormenta al perder a alguien muy especial, pero haci es la vida, hay que seguir adelante y no rendirse nunca y como tú mismo me has enseñado esa frase " _No Te Rindas Hasta El Final_ " – dijo de una manera dulce mientras consolaba al azabache.

Lillie Pensando: Llora mi Ash, llora todo lo que quiera, ya que te hará bien despejarte de ese dolor y prometo llenar todo ese vacío que siente aun tu corazón y prometo darte todo ese amor que mereces – pensaba mientras seguía consolando al azabache con una mirada dulce y tierna.

Y haci pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ash se tranquilizó y vio la forma tierna en que Lillie lo tenía abrazado, haci que lo único que hizo fue acercar su rostro al de su amada para darle un beso en los labios y cuando realizo esta acción provoco que el cayera encima de ella sin dejar de besarse

(Nota: A partir de esta escena es 100% lemon, haci que si eres menor de edad, te aconsejo que omitas esta parte y para los demás disfruten el lemon, AL CARAJO, PARA QUE DOY ESTAS ADVERTENCIAS SI AUN CON LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE LEMON DE LOS FANFIC TODO MUNDO TERMINAN LEYENDOLO, si lo leistes y te dejo pendejo te lo advertí y si eres menor de edad y te gusto, espero lo hayas disfrutado XD XD XD )

Ambos seguían besándose, a la orilla del mar, por algunos minutos hasta que por la falta de oxigeno hicieron que se separaran. Lillie al ver que su amado se tranquilizó y ver la escena en la que se encontraban, se puso roja y se separó de él.

Lillie: Ashhhh – gimio un poco por la escena en que se encontraba con su amado.

Ash no dijo nada y esta vez Lillie fue la que se acercó a él para volverlo a besar, mientras ella le quitaba su gorra. Después de unos minutos, se separaron nuevamente y la peli rubia empezó a quitarle la camisa a Ash dejando su torso descubierto, se sonroja mucho por lo cual empieza a besarle su cuello a lo cual el mostaza se dejaba llevar por la pasión emitiendo unos gemidos placenteros.

Por otra parte Ash también no se queda atrás ya que no pudo resistir sus deseos y separo un poco de la ojioverde y empezó a quitarle su sombrero y luego empezó a bajarle el vestido dejándola en ropa interior.

Lillie se sentía muy sonrojada por esta acción de su novio por lo cual ella se sacó sus calcetas y sus zapatillas quedando solo en ropa interior aunque ella también no se quedó atrás y bajo sus pantalones cortos y sacando los zapatos y calcetines de Ash dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Ambos no pudieron evitar ruborizarse volviendose a besar apasionadamente. Lillie se recostó sobre la arena seguido de Ash que se recostó encima de la peli rubio mientras el disfrutaba de esos labios muy sabrosos y con sus manos acariciaba su hermoso cuerpo.

El azabache poco a poco besaba su cuello haciendo gemir un poco a la ojiverde y también el le retiro su sostén mostrando unos pechos maduros a lo cual por su timidez Lillie con un brazo se tapaba sus pechos.

Lillie: Ash, no los mires, es que me dan vergüenza – dijo sonrojada con timidez pero fue besada nuevamente por su amado mientras que con sus manos jugaba con los pechos de su amada.

Luego de la acción por parte del azabache, empezó a besar los pechos de su amada a lo cual emitía gemidos placenteros.

Lillie: Ahhhh Ahhhhh, sigue haci Ash, no pares por favor – gemia al sentir como el azabache besaba los pechos de su amada

Unos minutos después Ash le retiro su última ropa interior dejando a su amada desnuda, aunque también la peli rubio retiro los bóxeres de su amado haci quedando ambos desnudos a lo cual ambos no pudieron evitar ruborizarse aunque también Lillie noto el bulto erecto del azabache

Lillie: Vaya Ashi, parece que estas muy emocionado por mi – dijo muy sonrojada admirando el miembro erecto del azabache.

Sin perder el tiempo, la peli rubio tomo el pene el azabache empezando a masajearlo con una mano subiendo y bajando mientras con la otra mano jugaba con sus bolas mientras que el azabache empezaba a gemir.

Ash: AHHHHHH NO PARES LILLIE – gemia del placer

Ash: Siiiii ahhhhh – seguía gimiendo

Lillie: Vaya Ashi, parece que te estas exitando mucho - dijo con una miraba seductora mientras que con la otra mano seguia acariciando sus bolas.

Ash: SIIIIIII AGHHHHH AHHHHHHH - seguia gimiendo del placer.

Lillie: Pero espérate que aun te va a gustar lo siguiente - dijo mientras introducia su bulto erecto a su boca.

La peli rubia lo empieza a masturban con su boca mientras que el azabache gemia aún más fuerte del placer sintiendose muy excitado.

Ash se sentía en las nubes, ya que era la segunda vez (Nota: Antes de que Serena muriera Ash tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella pero no tuvieron hijos), pero en esta ocasión lo sentía muy especial ya que nunca había sentido esta sensación con Serena, ya que cada vez que Lillie se la mamaba, Ash no resistida energía.

Lillie Pensando: _No crei que fuera demasiado grande_ \- pensaba mientras seguia disfrutando del sabor del miembro del moreno - _Vaya Arceus, que rico se siente, no me resisto, quiero mas, quiero seguir disfrutando mas de ti_ – pensaba muy sonrojada disfrutando.

Ash: AHHHH AHHHHHH NO PARES AHHHHH NO PARES AHHHHH – gemia cada vez más mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el pelo de Lillie

Haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache no pudo resistir más haciendo que se viniera.

Ash: AHHHHHHH ME VENGO, YA NO AGUNTO MAS AHHHHHHhhhhh – gemia mientras se venía en la boca de la ojiverde haciendo que ella disfrutara del sabor del semen del azabache.

Luego de unos segundos, Ash acuesta a Lillie en la arena y empieza a saborear el miembro de Lillie haciéndola gemir del placer.

Lillie: AHHHHH SI MI ASHI MAS NO PARES ASHHH – gemia al sentir la lengua del azabache haciéndola gemir

El azabache seguía disfrutando del sabor de la rubia mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con sus pechos provocándole más placer a la rubia quien no paraba de gemir. Siguieron con este acto algunos minutos mas hasta cuando sintió la rubia que llegaba a su clímax

Lillie: AHHHH ME VENGO ASHI ME VENGO ASHI TE AMOOO AHHHH – gemia mientras se venía en la boca del azabache el cual disfrutaba de los dulces líquidos de su pareja.

Ambos se dieron un beso lleno de amor y segundos después el miembro se le volvió a erectar al azabache para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Ash: Es hora el evento principal – dijo mientras acomodaba su miembro con el de ella.

Por su parte Lillie estaba nerviosa, ya que era su primera vez y ya que en algunos minutos iba a perder su virginidad con el chico que más ama también donde sus cuerpos se iban a formar en uno solo.

Minutos después el mostaza tranquilizo a su amada otro beso y antes de introducir su miembro con el de ella se aseguró que estuviera segura de hacerlo.

Ash: Estas segura que quieres hacer esto Lillie, porque si no, lo podemos dejar hasta aquí – le pregunto a su amada antes de embestirla.

Lillie: No te preocupes Ash, estoy segura – dijo mientras abría poco a poco sus piernas para dejar visualizar su miembro.

Ash poco a poco empezó a introducir su miembro al de Lillie haciendo que Lillie sacara unas lágrimas de dolor. Al azabache le preocupo mucho por lo cual antes de seguir con el acto espero algunos minutos a que su amada se acostumbrara y para tranquilizarla besaba su cuello y sus labios. Minutos después de que la rubia se tranquilizara y se acostumbrara Ash siguió con un ritmo suave haciendo gemir a su amada.

Lillie: AHHHHH NO PARES ASH, SE SIENTE BIEN, SIGUE POR FAVOR – gemía mientras su amado jugaba con sus pechos sin dejar de embestirla.

Ash siguió embistiéndola suavemente durante algunos minutos hasta que aumento el rito haciendo que ambos gimieran en donde se podían apreciar gemidos por parte de los dos y los golpes de sus cuerpos chocando.

Ash: AHHHHHHH AHHHHH SE SIENTE RICO AHHHHH LILLIEEE – gemia cuando embestia mas fuerte a la rubia haciendo que ella también gimiera

Lillie: NO PARES ASHI, HAZME SENTIR BIEN – seguía gimiendo del placer por cada embestida de su amado.

Minutos mas tarde, Ash embestía a Lillie en diferentes posiciones y poses hasta cuando llego el momento en el que ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su climax, pero querian hacerlo los dos juntos al mismo tiempo.

Lillie: ASHI YA NO AGUANTO, ME VENGO AHHHHH – gemia mientras abrazaba del cuello al azabache

Ash: SI MI AMOR, YO TAMBIEN YA NO AGUANTO, SIENTO QUE ME VENGO AHHHH – gemia mientras jugaba con sus pechos sin parar de embestirla.

Ash: LILLIEE AHH – gemia mientras miraba a su pareja sin dejar de embestirla

Lillie: ASHI AHH – gemia mientras tenia abrazado del cuello a Ash

Ambos: TE AMOOOO AHHHHHH – gritaban del placer ya que los dos estaban viniéndose al mismo tiempo mientras se besaban.

El azabache seguía encima de la peli rubia donde ambos hacieron el amor bajo las estrellas, la luna y la playa sin personas en ellas mas que ellos dos donde se demostraron su amor. Con la ultima embestida del azabache ambos se besaron demostrandose su amor y afecto.

(FIN DEL LEMON, A PARTIR DE ESTA ESCENA ES NORMAL, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD Y LO LEYISTES Y TE TRAUMO TE LO ADVERTI PERO SI TE GUSTO ESPERO LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO XD)

Ambos estaban abrazados con una sonrisa admirando las estrellas y los paisajes de la hermosa región de alola.

Ash: Gracias por esta noche mi amor, te amo mucho y también por apoyarme en situaciones difíciles – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la peli rubio

Lillie: No Ash, gracias a ti, por amarme - dijo mientras abrazada a su amado

Ash Pensando: Gracias Arceus por apoyarme en estos momentos difíciles y también mi hermosa peli miel, espero que en cualquier lado donde te encuentras, te seguiré amando y siempre serás mi princesa y mi angelita preciosa que me cuida siempre – pensó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras dormía abrazado de su peli rubio

En algun otro lugar

Serena:  
 _Aqui te estare esperando mi amor, ya que nunca te voy a dejar de amar -_ se escucha como si ella donde quiera que este le llenaba de amor

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Bueno lectores, espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que esta historia es una colección de historias con trama alternativo.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**


	2. Songfic: Leave Out All The Rest

**Hola a todos, aqui les comparto otro capitulo de esta historia, ya que la habia escrito hace 2 meses atras en otro foro pero de igual manera quise compartirsela, solo espero lo disfruten y sin nada mas que decirles, vamos a la historia.**

 **Les recuerdo Pokemon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri al igual que la canción Leave Out All The Rest no me pertenece, le pertenece a Linkin Park.**

* * *

 **2) SONGFIC: LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST.**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, específicamente en un pueblo que se caracterizaba por sus paisajes y por su ambiente tranquilo, específicamente en Pueblo Paleta, donde todo es muy tranquilo.

Nos situamos en una casa cercana al laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta que la madre de Ash le organizo debido a sus títulos de campeón regional que Ash obtuvo en Kanto y Alola al ser el primer campeón de la mencionada región.

En la fiesta se encontraban presentes sus amigos con los que viajo como lo era Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Lulú, Lillie, Kiawe, Nereida y Chris, donde todos se divertían.

Pasaron algunas horas donde todos seguían divirtiéndose, pero el azabache se fue a un lugar muy apartado de la casa sin que nadie lo notara.

Cuando Ash salió de la casa, así nadie se dio cuenta de eso, pero cierta peli rubio de ojos verdes si lo noto, el cual le preocupo mucho y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió de la casa a buscar al azabache.

Busco por todos los lugares posibles sin resultados, algo frustrada, se alejó de la casa a una colina donde escucho si alguien tocaba guitarra.

Le pareció algo curioso por lo cual se asomó ver que sucedía en la colina. Cuando se asomó lo suficiente pudo observar a pikachu y a Ash sentados quien tenía una guitarra eléctrica en ese momento

A Lillie le asombro mucho que Ash tocara guitarra, ya que él no le ha dicho a nadie, pero lo que más le asombraba era la canción que estaba por tocar y a quien iba dedicada

Con Ash y Pikachu

Ash: _Vaya Pikachu, hemos conseguido nuestros sueños, no puedo creer todo este camino que hemos recorrido_ – dijo mientras miraba las estrellas sujetando su guitarra

Pikachu: Pika Pika – dijo a su entrenador

Ash: _También me pongo a pensar cada aventura que vivimos, cada persona que conocimos, cada amigo que hicimos, cada reto al que nos hemos enfrentado y principalmente algo que me motiva seguir luchando, es por ganarme el corazón de Lillie_ – dijo mientras se ponía en posición para tocar una canción

Pikachu: Pikaaa – pregunto algo curioso

Ash: _Haci es pikachu, aunque no lo creas me estoy enamorando más de Lillie, desde el momento que nos conocimos, no sé si ella siento lo mismo que yo y la verdad no le he dicho mis sentimientos, ya que tengo miedo a ser rechazado, pero siento un gran alivio encontrarme aquí donde no hay nadie, pueda expresarme con esta canción de lo que siento por ella_ – dijo a su Pokemon sin tener idea que ella lo observaba

Por otra parte, Lillie sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte, ya que ella secretamente también ama al azabache, pero por ese miedo no se ha atrevido a decírselo a nadie ni mucho menos a él, pero ahora que lo sabe, tiene el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque antes de acercársele al azabache, el empieza a tocar su canción.

Ash:

 _"I dreamed I was missing  
you were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
when I'm done here?_

 _So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know_

 _When my time comes,  
forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
leave out all the rest_

 _Leave out all the rest,  
don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating,  
I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface,  
not all the way through  
I've never been perfect,  
but neither have you_

 _So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know_

 _When my time comes  
forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory,  
leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside  
you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

 _When my time comes,  
forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside  
you learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can  
come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

 _I can't be who you are_ "

(Traducida:

 _Soñe que estaba perdido  
Tu estabas tan asustada  
Pero nadie escuchaba  
Porque a nadie le importaba  
Después de mi sueño,  
Desperté con este miedo  
Porque me estoy yendo  
Cuando termino aquí?_

 _Asi que si me preguntas,  
quiero que sepas_

 _Cuando mi tiempo llegue  
Olvida todo lo malo que hice  
Ayudame a dejar atrás  
Algunas razones para estar perdido  
No me indignes  
Y cuando te sientas vacía  
Guardame en tu memoria  
Deja todo atrás  
Deja todo atrás_

 _No tengas miedo  
Me llevé mi latido  
He compartido lo que hice  
Estoy fuerte en el exterior  
Pero no por completo  
Nunca fui perfecto  
Pero tu tampoco lo has sido_

 _Asi que si me preguntas,  
quiero que sepas_

 _Cuando mi tiempo llegue  
Olvida todo lo malo que hice  
Ayudame a dejar atrás  
Algunas razones para estar perdido  
No me indignes  
Y cuando te sientas vacía  
Guardame en tu memoria  
Deja todo atrás  
Deja todo atrás_

 _Olvidando todo el dolor dentro  
Lo has aprendido a esconderlo tan bien  
Pretendiendo que alguien más venga  
Y me salve de mi mismo  
No puedo ser quien tú eres_

 _Cuando mi tiempo llegue  
Olvida todo lo malo que hice  
Ayudame a dejar atrás  
Algunas razones para estar perdido  
No me indignes  
Y cuando te sientas vacía  
Guardame en tu memoria  
Deja todo atrás  
Deja todo atrás_

 _Olvidando todo el dolor dentro  
Lo has aprendido a esconderlo tan bien  
Pretendiendo que alguien más venga  
Y me salve de mi mismo  
No puedo ser quien tú eres_

 _No puedo ser quien tú eres_ )

Después del ultimo verso de la canción que Ash tocaba, a Lillie le salieron algunas lágrimas de felicidad por lo cual cuando el azabache termino de cantar y tocar la guitarra corrió donde el se encontraba para abalanzarse sobre el para abrazarlo

Ash: Lillie, que haces aquí – dijo algo nervioso

Lillie: Ya no ocultes más lo que sientes por mí, yo te escuche perfectamente decirle a pikachu de mis sentimientos y con esa hermosa canción que tocaste, me queda muy claro de lo mucho que me amas – dijo acercándose un poco más al azabache.

Ash: Es cierto Lillie, nunca te había dicho de mis sentimientos por ti, porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, a que no sintieras lo mismo que yo siento y para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, lo hice por esta canción para expresar lo mucho que te amo – dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su guitarra.

Después de algunos minutos donde ambos se confesarán sus sentimientos, ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios formando un beso lleno de amor.

Minutos después de ese beso, ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pero felices.

Lillie: Yo también te amo Ash, te amo más que a nadie – dijo mientras seguía abrazada al chico que tanto admira

Ash: Lillie, te quería preguntar, quieres ser mi novia – le preguntaba aun teniéndola en sus brazos

Lillie: SI mi Ash – dijo mientras ambos se volvían a besar.

Después de algunos minutos, ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y decidieron regresar a casa.

Ash: Sera mejor regresar a casa, antes que se anochezca más y nos anden buscando todos – dijo mientras agarrando su guitarra.

Lillie: Si, es mejor regresar – dijo mientras agarraba la mano de su novio.

Después de esa noche especial donde se confesaron sus sentimientos correspondiéndose, ambos fueron a casa tomados de la mano como una pareja de novios, ya que pikachu se había ido cuando apareció Lillie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, ya que esta grandiosa banda es de mis favorita, bueno, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble.**


	3. Drabble: Una Gran Felicidad

**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con un pequeño Drabble que decidi agregar a mi coleccion de historias de esta pareja, por lo cual espero que lo disfruten mucho y tratare de no abandonar mis historias, espero que sea de su agrado por lo cual sin nada mas que decir les comparto este pequeño Dabble.**

* * *

 **3) Drabble: Una Gran Felicidad.**

Despues de concluir sus viajes al rededor del mundo, coronandose campeon de 2 regiones siendo estas las regiones de Alola y Kanto, Ash Ketchum logro convertirse en el gran maestro pokemon legendario ganandose el respeto de todas las personas y principalmente siendo coronado el "Campeon Legendario" y declarado como el "Campeon Mas Poderoso" de todos los campeones.

Despues de sus triunfos gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, su madre, los profesores de cada region de donde viajo, en especial aquella peli rubio que conocion en Alola, en aquella escuela pokemon de donde se graduo, pudo obtener sus victorias que lo llevaron al camino del exito despues de cada fracaso que obtuvo.

Al igual que sus victorias, su corazon obtuvo un tesoro que valida mucho mas que los objetos materiales, siendo una bendicion para su vida, siendo aquella chica de cabellos rubios que tanto ama y que tanto admira al ocupar un lugar en su corazon, aquella chica que por su valentia pudo lograr superar su fobia a los pokemones y de esa persona especial que nunca lo abandona en ninguna situacion y que gracias a su amor por ella lograr superar cada prueba que les impone el destino.

Aquella persona con la cual ha compartido sus aventuras, de aquella chica con la cual empezo a tener esos sentimientos que jamas a tenido, de ese angel con el cual se declaro sus sentimientos y esa chica especial con la cual termino uniendose con ella en cuerpo y alma al demostrarse cuando se amaban al hacer ese tierno acto de amor el cual era señal de una señal que ese amor es profundo e imrompible.

Y principalemente aquella chica de cabellos rubios de nombre Lilllie con la cual Ash comparte el resto de su vida al estar al lado de su ahora esposa, despues de declararse amor eterno ante Arceus en aquella boda donde en presencia de muchas personas unio su vida con su amada para la etenidad.

Con la cual estaba esperando un hijo siendo una bendicion en su vida y tambien podemos apreciar donde el azabache estaba al lado de su esposa quien en estos momentos estaba dando a luz donde a partir del dia de hoy cambiaria la vida del azabache.

Doctor: Felicidades Ash y Lillie, es un hermoso varon - dijo mientras le entregaba al bebe despues de darles sus primeros cuidados

Cuando Ash cargo a su bebe no pudo evitar sacar unas lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su pequeño ya con ellos, donde a partir del dia de hoy su vida estaba cambiando al formar una familia al lado de su amada Lillie.

Ash: Hola pequeño, como estas, me alegro que ya estes con mami y papi - dijo mientras le daba al bebe a su amada mientras tenia lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad.

Lillie: Mi pequeño, no sabes que felices nos haces al tenerte con nosotros - dijo mientras besaba la frente del bebe.

Ash: No Lillie, tu no sabes la felicidad que me has dado, gracias a ti lo tengo todo y gracias por amarme mi amor ya que tu y nuestro pequeño son mi mayor bendicion - dijo mientras la abrazaba junto a su bebe.

Lillie: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash, no sabes como espere a tenerte y a nuestro pequeño - dijo mientras unia sus labios con los de su esposo sellando de esta manera su amor despues de que Arceus los bendiciera con su pequeño donde empezarian una nueva vida a partir del dia de hoy en adelante.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, se que es sencillo el Drabble pero lo hice de la mejor manera para que lo disfruten, solo agradezco su apoyo y nos vemos a la proxima.**


	4. One Shot: La Evolucion De Un Amor

**Aureliashipping collection One Shots (Ash x Lillie)**

 **Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora por no haber actualizado esta historia durante mucho tiempo ya que me habia enfocado en mis demas historias, espero que me disculpen y como recompensa les caigo este capitulo, haci que si nada mas que decir, nos vemos en la historia.**

 **(Nota: En este capitulo no va a Salir Serena ni nadie de las demas regiones en las que Ash salio, solo va a salir los personajes de Alola)**

* * *

 **4) La Evolucion De Un Amor.**

Despues de haberse coronado campeon de la region de Kanto y Kalos, un joven de unos 20 años llamado Ash Ketchum emprende una nueva aventura hacia aquella region tropical de nombre Alola, en la cual por sugerencia de su madre Delia y del Profesor Oak acepto viajar a esta region despues de tanto trabajo para tomar un merecido descanso despues de sus obligaciones.

Ash: Pikachu no estas emocionado porque al fin vamos a tener unas merecidas vacaciones - le pregunto a su pokemon el cual asistio.

Nuestro campeon observaba los paisajes de la region tropical de Alola, los cual pasaron algunos minutos hasta que abordaron a la region tropical.

Una vez abordaron la region, pudo observar aquellos paisajes de la region, el cual cuando bajo del avion el azabache se estiro un poco para relajarse un rato despues de estar sentado por horas.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh si que ese fue un largo viaje - dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

Una vez nuestro campeon salio del aeropuerto, se dirigio hacia su hotel para poder hospedarse y relajarse por algunos dias, debido a que la liga pokemon tambien le otorgo sus vacaciones para que pudiera desestrezarse para que cuando regrese a sus puestos del campeon regrese relajado.

El azabache se encontraba caminando por las calles de la region, por lo cual todo estaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho que una joven gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

¿?: AUXILIOOOOOO - dijo mientras estaba acorralada por 3 sujetos.

Sujeto 1: Ahora entregame a los pokemones que tenes por las buenas, si no seran por las malas - dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball.

Sujeto 2: Haci que no lo hagas dificil y entreganos a esos pinches pokemon - decia el segundo sujeto mientras intimidaba a la joven mientras la sujetaba.

Sujeto 3: Haci es preciosa, a parte nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo - dijo mientras el tercer sujeto se le acercaba a la joven con el fin de querer abusar sexualmente de ella.

La joven hacia todo lo posible por alejarlos a ellos pero todo era en vano, por lo cual lo unico que pudo realizar es pedir axilio.

¿?: AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA, DEJENME POR FAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO - gritaba desesperadamente mientras lloraba por lo cual uno de los sujetos la abofeto para callarla.

Cuando el azabache vio esto, este no aguanto mas y saco a su pokemon de agua para enfrentarse a los 3 sujetos.

Ash: DEJENLA EN PAZ, SON UNOS BASTARDOS, PEGARLE A UNA MUJER, ESO SI QUE ES COBARDE Y ESO FUE SUFICIENTE - dijo mientras se le enfrentaba a los 3 sujetos, los cuales soltaron a la joven mientras caiga al suelo inconscientemente para enfrentarse al azabache.

Sujeto 1: Y tu quien carajos eres para decirnos que hacer o que no hacer - dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball.

Sujeto 2: Ahora vamos a enseñarte a no meterte con nosotros - dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball.

Sujeto 3: Ahora te arrepentiras de meterte con nosotros - dijo mientras sacaba su pokemon al campo - AHORA HOUDOOM VE AL CAMPO - dijo mientras el pokemon perro salia al campo

Sujeto 2: MACHOP SAL- dijo seriamente mientras sacaba a su pokemon luchador.

Sujeto 1: SAL PERSIAN - dijo mientras sacaba a su pokemon gato.

Una vez los 3 sujetos llamaron a su pokemon, el azabache no se dejo intimidar por lo cual el llamo a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Ash: GRENINJA SAL - dijo mientras salia el pokemon de agua.

Una vez los 4 estaban en posiciones, empezaron a luchar.

Sujeto 1: PERSIAN USA TU CUCHILLADA - dijo mientras el pokemon utilizaba el ataque sobre el pokemon de agua.

Sujeto 2: MACHOP UTILIZA TU GOLPE KARATE - dijo mientras el pokemon usaba su ataque contra el pokemon de agua.

Sujeto 3: HOUDOOM, UTILIZA TU ATAQUE INFIERNO - dijo mientras el pokemon de fuego usaba aquel ataque sobre el pokemon de agua en donde los ataques de los 3 pokemon se combinaban pero el azabache no se dejo intimidar.

Ash: GRENINJA ESQUIVA LOS ATAQUES - ordeno mientras que el pokemon de agua esquivaba aquellos ataques - AHORA UTILIZA TU DOBLE EQUIPO - dijo mientras se multiplicaba en varios pokemon confundiendo a los sujetos.

Sujeto 1: MALDICION - decia seriamente mientras buscaba cual era el pokemon original.

Ash: AHORAAA GRENINJA, UNAMONOS Y DEMOSTREMOS DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES DE HACER - dijo mientras se sincronizaba con su pokemon de agua creando el Greninja-Ash, lo cual impresiono mucho a los sujetos quienes empezaron a sudar del miedo.

Sujeto 1: NUEVAMENTE PERSIAN COONTRATACA CON TU CUCHILLADA - dijo de manera nerviosa mientras el pokemon lanzaba el ataque.

Sujeto 2: VAMOS MACHOP, UTILIZA KARATE - dijo sin dejarse intimidar ante aquel pokemon transformado mientras su pokemon lanzaba aquel ataque.

Sujeto 3: HOUDOOM UTILIZA TU ATAQUE INFIERNO, AHORAAAA - exigio a su pokemon mientras atacaban al pokemon de agua.

Ash: GRENINJA, NUEVAMENTE UTILIZA TU DOBLE EQUIPO - dijo mientras el poderoso pokemon usaba aquel movimiento multiplicandose en varios pokemon haciendo que los ataques de los sujetos no tengan efectos - AHORA TERMINEMOS CON ESTO, USA TU MEGA SHURIKEN DE AGUA - dijo mientras usaba aquel ataque que despues de preparar ese ataque espectacular, lanzo el ferroz ataque en contra de los pokemon de los 3 sujetos debilitando a sus pokemones, quienes despues el azabache ordeno atacar a los 3 sujetos quienes fueron derrotados y los mando lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Una vez el pokemon de agua regreso a su forma original, el pokemon de agua volvio a su forma original mientras el azabache con las fuerzas que tenia fue a socorrar a la joven que se encontraba inconsciente.

El azabache cuando llego a auxiliarla, vio que la joven estaba incosciente y a parte de esto tenia fiebre, por lo cual, el la cargo para llevarla a un centro pokemon.

Ash: Pikachu, esta enferma, sera mejor que la llevemos al centro pokemon para que la puedan revisar - dijo mientras cargaba a la joven que tenia la cabellera rubio, por lo cual sin perder tiempo se dirigio al centro pokemon para que la pudieran auxiliar.

Una vez llego al centro pokemon, le informo a la enfermera Joy lo que habia sucedido con la joven, por lo cual de inmediato la atendieron.

Una vez la enfermera Joy socorro a la joven de cabellera rubio, el azabache se quedo en el centro pokemon para ver como se encontraba ella.

E.J: Ash, ya la joven se encuentra estable, solo esta cansada, por lo cual se encuentra dormida en su habitacion - dijo tranquilizando al azabache.

Ash: Gracias enfermera Joy - dijo mientras se dirigia a la habitacion de la joven para ver como esta.

Una vez este ingresa a la habitacion en donde se encuentra ella, este ve como la joven tuviera una pesadilla al grado que se despierta agitadamente.

¿?: Ya basta, por favor no me hagan daño, dejenme en paz - gritaba mientras lloraba, por lo cual el azabache se dirigio hacia ella y la envolvio en un calido abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Ash: Traquila, ya no estas sola, yo te protegere - dijo mientras la seguia abrazando.

La joven de cabellera rubia estaba impresionada pero a la misma vez nerviosa por lo que le habia pasado por lo cual procedio a corresponder el abrazo, hasta que se tranquilizo y rompieron el abrazo.

¿?: Gracias, muchas gracias, encerio te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado - agradecio mientras se tranquilizaba.

Ash: No te preocupes y por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum - dijo con una sonrisa mientras impresionaba a la joven de cabellera rubia.

¿?: Un momento, tu eres Ash Ketchum, el campeon de Kanto y Kalos - dijo soprendida y emocionada.

Ash: Asi es - correspondio a la pregunta de la joven de cabellera rubio.

¿?: Wooow - dijo con mucha emocion - Por cierto me llamo Lillie Eater - dijo mientras correspondia al saludo.

Ash: Mucho gusto Lillie, espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba en la habitacion de la joven.

Lillie: Si eso espero - dijo con una sonrisa despues de haberse calmado.

En la mente de la peli rubio.

Lillie: Wooow, a parte de ser el campeon de 2 regiones, es esta re lindo, espero que nos podamos llevar bien - pesaba mientras miraba al azabache.

Una vez la peli rubio fue sacada de sus pensamientos debido a que el azabache la interrumpio.

Ash: Y bien, no se si me podrias enseñar la region, debido a que soy nuevo aqui y a aparte no conozco mucho la region y tambien escuche sobre una escuela pokemon que hay en la region - dijo mientras miraba a la peli rubio.

Lillie: Claro, no veo el porque - dijo mientras aceptaba la invitacion del azabache - Solo que mañana ya que despues de lo que paso, quiero descansar - dijo algo cansada a lo cual el azabache correspondio y comprendio.

Al dia siguiente, ambos empezaron su recorrido por toda la region de Alola ya que el azabache no conocia muy bien la region, por lo cual la peli rubio con gusto le algunos lugares de la region.

Pasaron los dias en donde nuestro campeon decidio inscribirse a una escuela para aprender mas de las batallas, de los movimientos Z y de los pokemon, en donde conocio a nuevos amigos como lo son Mallow, Kuawe, Lana, Chris, Sun, Moon, Hou e incluso Gladio, el hermano mayor de Lillie, quien al principio no le gustaba la idea de ver a su hermana con ese sujeto, pero al ver como nuestro campeon protegia a la peli rubio, este al final acepto la idea de ver a su hermana con el azabache.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo el azabache dominaba cada vez mas los movimientos Z por lo cual por parte del legendario guardian de Alola Tapu Koko el azabache obtuvo una pulsera Z y un cristal z electrico.

Fueron pasando los dias, los meses, en los cuales la peli rubio y el azabache cada vez eran mas unidos, ya que se preocupaban el uno al otro, e incluso se protegian entre los dos y convivian cada vez juntos.

6 Meses despues que Ash llego a la region de Alola, se celebraba el baile de graduacion, debido a que despues de estos meses, todos se habian graduado de la escuela pokemon, por lo cual el profesor Kukui decidio organizar un baile de graduacion, como una despedida, por lo cual era un baile en parejas por lo tanto cada uno tenia que buscar a su pareja.

Mientras cada uno buscaba a su pareja, nos encontramos en una de las playas de la region de Alola, en donde nuestro azabache estaba sentado observando el hermoso atardecer de Alola, quien se encontraba con su pokemon electrico.

Ash: Ahhhh pikachu, estos meses si que han sido los mejores meses que he pasado, ya que hemos conocidos nuevos amigos, hemos obtenido nuestros cristales z y tambien hemos ganado la liga pokemon - dijo mientras se encontraba sentado viendo como se ocultaba el sol.

Pikachu: Pika pika chu - dijo correspondiendo a lo que decia su entrenador.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que una joven se sento a la par del azabache para hacerle compañia.

Lillie: Hola Ash, como estas - dijo mientras lo abrazaba, a lo cual correspondio con gusto al abrazo.

Ash: Me encuentro bien y que te trae aqui - pregunto de manera curiosa.

Lillie: Aqui, que pasar el rato contigo - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del azabache.

Una vez estaban los 2 sentados, ambos miraban el atardecer mientras el azabache abrazaba a la peli rubio, haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli rubio se separo un poco del azabache para luego verlo a los ojos.

Lillie: Ash, me preguntaba quisiera ser mi pareja de baile - le pregunto algo nerviosa a lo que la respuesta del azabache la sorprendio.

Ash: Claro, con gusto quiero ser tu pareja - dijo mientras esta la abrazo de una manera especial por lo cual pasaron toda la tarde viendo el atardecer.

Pasaron algunos dias en donde todos tenian pareja, por lo cual llego el dia del baile de graduacion, por lo cual en el salon donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile de graduacion, todos se encontraban con su respectiva pareja, por lo cual nuestro querido azabache estaba buscando a la peli rubio.

Ash: Lillie, en donde estaras - suspiro un poco preocupado, pero su preocupacion se fue cuando vio a la peli rubio.

Cuando entro al salo la joven de cabellera rubio, todos se le quedaban biendo, debido a lo hermosa que se encontraba con ese vestido puesto, por lo cual cuando la vio nuestro querido azabache, se quedon con una cara de sorprendido e impresionado de como se miraba su pareja.

Una vez la peli rubio se dirigio con el azabache, este la admiro por el vestido que traia puesto.

Ash: Wooow Lillie, esta muy hermosa - dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Lillie: Gracias Ash, tu tambien estas guapo - dijo mientras tenia agarrado las manos del azabache en donde lo llevaba a la pista.

Una vez todos estaban en la pista, empezo a sonar la musica en donde cada uno bailaba con su respectiva pareja.

Nuestra pareja estaban bailando pegaditos, debido a que el azabache la tenia abrazada de la cintura mientras que la peli rubio lo tenia abrazado del cuello.

Ambos estaban disfrutando el baile, ya que para ambos estaban con la persona que mas aman en este mundo, ya que en el tiempo en que compartieron los dos juntos renacio un sentimiento, en el cual los dos empezaron a sentir amor por el uno al otro, especificamente desde el dia que el azabache rescato a la peli rubio de aquellos sujetos.

Haci que sin que se dieran cuenta cuando ambos estaban bailando bien abrazaditos, ambos poco a poco acercaron sus rostros con el del otro en donde sus labios se unieron formando un caluroso beso, siendo el primer beso de ambos.

A la pareja no les importaba quienes estaban a su alrededor, lo unico que les importaba es que solo existen ellos dos y eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar.

Ambos disfrutaban ese hermoso beso pero por la falta de oxigeno, ambos se separaron sonrojados, por lo cual siguieron con su baile.

Varias horas despues, todos compartieron, bailaron y convivieron, lo cual hace que para nuestra pareja haya sido la mejor noche que tuvieron.

Una vez todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, excepto nuestra pareja, quienes estaban en el parque, tomados de las manos, mientras platicaban tranquilamente.

Ash: Ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido a tu lado mi hermosa Lillie, a parte desde que nos conocimos, he comenzado a tener este sentimiento ya que eres la primera chica que me besa y a parte siempre me has apoyado en todo, no me has abandonado y me quieres por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo - dijo mientras la tomaba del mento mirandola a los ojos.

Lillie: Y tu has sido muy lindo conmigo, ya que si no fuera por ti no se que hubiera sido de mi, a parte que me ayudastes con mi hermano y ayudastes a mi madre a que volviera a la normalidad sin pedir a cambio nada y tu eres una persona muy importante y especial para mi ya que desde que te conoci me has protegido y agradezco a Arceus por haberte puesto en mi camino ya que te amo mucho mi Ash Ketchum - decia mientras acercaba su rostro al del azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Lillie Eater - susurraba mientras juntaba sus labios con los de la peli rubio formando un beso en donde ambos sellaban su amor y se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Para ambos fue el momento mas maravilloso que tuvieron los dos juntos, ya que solo ellos dos eran los unicos que se encontraban en aquel parque, por lo cual la falta de aire los hizo separarse pero no del abrazo, para que una vez recuperaran oxigeno, nuevamente se volvieron a besar demostrando sus sentimientos.

Unos minutos despues la peli rubio se encontraba caminando mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su azabache mientras este la abrazaba de una manera tierna.

Una vez llegaron a la mansion de la joven, ambos se volvieron a besar, por lo cual el azabache no lo soporto mas y cargo a la peli rubio mientras ambos estaban besandose llevandola a su habitacion.

Para suerte de ambos, nadie habia en casa, por lo cual era su noche mas especial, en donde una vez llevo el azabache a la peli rubio cargada, este la acosto en su cama mientras la seguia besando apasionadamente, en donde ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasion, en donde ambos se desvestian y se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Fue la mejor noche para ambos, ya que tuvieron su primera vez con la persona que mas amaban en el mundo, por lo cual amanecia en la region de Alola, en donde podemos ver en la cama a nuestra pareja, quieness ambos se encontraban desnudos sin ninguna prenda de vestir, ya que lo unico que los cubria era la sabana delgada que se encontraba en la cama, en donde ambos dormian, donde el azabache abrazaba a su amada mientras la peli rubio dormia placidamente recostada en el pecho de su amor, despues de una noche magica para ambos.

Despues de aquella noche, fue el comienzo de una hermosa relacion para ambos, en donde pasaron los meses y los años en los cuales para la pareja han sido los mejores a pesar de las pruebas o retos que les imponga la vida, para ambos mientras exista el amor, nada es imposible de lograr.

Ahora 6 años despues, nos encontramos en una de las casas de Pueblo Paleta, en la region de Kanto, en donde una peli rubio quien tenia su vientre abultado, dando señal a que estaba embarazada se encontraba observando a los pokemon de su esposo jugar con sus pokemones.

Lillie: Vaya, despues de mucho tiempo que supere mi fobia hacia los pokemones, estoy recuperando el tiempo que perdi con ellos - dijo para mi misma mientras miraba como el pikachu de su esposo jugaba con su Vulpix (Version Alola), al igual como sus recien atrapados Altaria, Braxien, Popplio y entre otros.

Algunos minutos se encontraba viendo con una sonrisa a sus pokemon cuando alguien la abraza por la cintura.

¿?: Mi amor, ya estoy en casa - dijo mientras la chica volteaba a ver quien era.

Lillie: Mi amor, te extrañe - dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo y lo besaba en los labios, los cuales correspondio con gusto.

Una vez ambos se separaron del beso, el azabache con una sonrisa, tambien corresponde a la accion de su esposa.

Ash: Yo tambien mi amor - dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciar el vientre de su esposa - Y tu mi pequeña, como has estado, mi cosita hermosa - dijo mientras besaba el vientre de la peli rubio mientras lo acariciaba, haciendo que el bebe que esperaba Lillie diera unas pataditas dando señal que estaba feliz que su papi regresara.

Una vez termino de acariciar el vientre de su amada, este se paro y procedio a abrazar a la peli rubio.

Ash: Hay mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho, desde el dia que nos conocimos hasta el dia que nos casamos y mas con la bendicion que voy a tener un hijo al lado de la persona que mas amo, que mas puedo pedir - decia mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lillie: Yo tambien me siento dichosa de tener al lado a un hombre perfecto a mi lado, de que me a apoyado mucho durante todo este tiempo y a pesar de las pruebas que nos a impuesto el destino, nuestro amor evoluciona cada vez mas haciendo que estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti jamas desaparezcan y tambien estoy agradecida con arceus de darme la oportunidad de ser mama al lado de la persona que mas amor en el mundo y con la cual voy a tener una hermosa hija - dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad con una sonrisa mientras su azabache le limpia sus lagrimas.

Ash: Te amo mucho mi amor - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su esposa.

Lillie: Yo tambien te amo Ash - una vez dicho esto ambos se besaron demostrando un bonito sentimiento que a evolucionado con el tiempo y con los cuales ambos se unieron en cuerpo y alma en donde gracias a esta union van a tener un bebe siendo el angelito de ambos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one shot y haya sido de su agrado, siempre disculpenme por no haber actualizado esta coleccion por algunos meses pero como les comentaba, mas me enfoque en mis demas historias que en esta pero aqui los compensen, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**


	5. One Shot-Lemon: Boda y Luna De Miel

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo One Shot/Drabble, ya que de la nada tube la inspiracion para escribirlo, espero que sea mucho de su agrado y la disfruten, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en la historia.**

 **(Nota: Este One Shot tiene contenido Lemon, haci que leelo bajo tu discresion, ya que yo no me responsabilizo de algun trauma que mi historia haya ocasionado)**

* * *

 **5) Drabble: Boda y Luna De Miel.**

Nos encontramos en una de las hermosas playas de la region de Alola, en donde podemos apreciar como se llevaba a cabo una boda, en donde se realizaba la union de dos jovenes, los cuales despues de 3 años de noviazgo, ambos se unian para declararse amor eterno ante Arecus.

Los jovenes que se unian en santo matrimonio lo eran un joven de cabellera azabache de nombre Ash Ketchum, campeon de la region de Kanto y Alola, quien se unia con su amada Lillie Aeter, una joven peli rubia, quienes ambos despues de estar saliendo durante 3 años, ambos quisieron formalizar su relacion, debido a que ambos quieren estar al lado de la persona que mas aman para siempre.

Entre los invitados se encontraban los campeones de las demas regiones como Lance, Cynthia Diantha, lideres de Gimnasio, cerebros de la frontera como tambien los amigos con los que el azabache viajo y que la peli rubio conocio cuando viajo por Kanto y Kalos como haci los amigos de la pareja de la region de Alola.

En uno de los lados de donde se encontraba la pareja, se encontraban las madres de la pareja como lo eran Delia Ketchum y Lusamine Aeter, quienes tenian unas lagrimas de felicidad al ver como sus hijos se unian en santo matrimonio, haci mismo como el hermano mayor de la peli rubio Gladio, quien estaba feliz por su hermana al casarse con la persona indicada para ella.

Una vez avanzo la ceremonia, que casi estaba por finalizar el padre realizo aquella pregunta para poder unirlos.

Padre: Ash Ketchum, aceptas a Lillie Aeter como tu futura esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en los mejores momentos y en los malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto mientras tenia la biblia en mano mientras miraba a la pareja.

Ash: Acepto - dijo con una sonrisa mientras la tenia agarrada de las manos.

Sacerdote: Lillie Aeter, aceptas a Ash Ketchum como tu futuro esposo, como tu futura esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en los mejores momentos y en los malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto mientras seguia mirando a la pareja.

Lillie: Acepto - decia muy alegre mirando a la persona que mas ama.

Padre: Si entre los presentes hay alguien que impida esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - pregunto mientras miraba a todos los invitados, quienes ninguno decia nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que nadie decia ninguna palabra, por lo cual siguio la boda.

Padre: Bien, como no hay nadie que impida esta boda, con la bendicion de Arceus para la nueva pareja, los declaro marido y mujer, Ash, puedes besar a la novia - dijo mientras les daba la bendicion a la pareja.

El azabache se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura mientras la joven de cabellera rubia tomaba del cuello a su azabache en donde ambos sellaban su amor con ese beso que daba inicio a su nueva vida, justo de la misma manera cuando ambos por primera vez se besaron.

Mientras la pareja se besaba, todos los invitados aplaudian por los nuevos esposos.

Pasaron minutos mas tarde en donde todos se dirigieron a uno de los salones mas lujosos de la region de Alola, en donde se celebraba una fiesta en honor a los recien casados, en donde todos felicitaban a la nueva pareja, se tomaban fotos, comieron, bailaron con la disco por cortesia del mejor amigo de Ash Mike Johansson, un DJ que conocio cuando viajo a Unova.

Todos se la pasaban bien, por lo cual pasaron horas divirtiendose, hasta que llego la noche, en donde la pareja se iba a retirar, no sin antes que la peli rubia tirara el ramo de rosas, en donde un grupo de chicas estaban listas para atraparlo.

Una vez lo tiro, el ramo de rosas fue atrapado por la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia, quien daba a entender que la proxima boda seria de ella con Steve, quien sonrojado de puso nervioso.

Mientras tanto la pareja caminaba agarrados de las manos, ya que el hotel en donde pasarian su noche de bodas no quedaba lejos, por lo cual ambos estaban caminando agarrados de las manos mientras se miraban a los rostros.

Lillie: Amor - dijo mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro de su azabache.

Ash: Si mi cielo - pregunto mientras la toma de la cintura viendola tiernamente.

Lillie: Gracias, encerio gracias - dijo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ash: Y porque - le preguntaba curiosamente.

Lillie: Por amarme, por estar conmigo desde el dia en que te conoci, por ayudarme en mi fobia con mis pokemon, por liberar a mi madre de la obsesion de los Ultraentes, por ayudar a mi hermano y por estar conmigo - dijo mientras tenia unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ash: MI amor, no tienes por que agradecer, sabes que te amo mucho, desde el dia que te conoci, ya que tu eres muy especial para mi, ya que eres la persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y a la cual yo amo, mi Lillie Ketchum - dijo mientras juntaba sus labios a los de ella demostrando los sentimientos a su esposa.

Pasaron algunos momentos en donde ambos dejaron de besarse por la falta de aire, en donde el azabache cargo a su esposa estilo princesa, en donde varios minutos mas tarde, ambos llegaron a su habitacion del hotel, en donde al entrar, ambos vieron la habitacion decorada con petalos de rosas sobre la cama, velas al rededor de la cama y algunas cortinas en donde ambos se unirian en cuerpo y alma.

Una vez entraron a la habitacion, el azabache de una patada cerro la puerta de la habitacion para posteriormente llevar a su esposa cargada hasta la cama, en donde ambos se besaban con mucho amor.

Ambos se empezaron a dejarse llevar por la pasion, en donde el azabache recostro a la peli rubio mientras la seguia besando.

El azabache disfrutaba mucho disfrutar aquellos labios, en donde mientras los disfrutaba, acariciaba el rostro de su amada.

Pasaron minutos besandonse, en los cuales por la falta de aire, ambos se separaban mientras se levantaban de la cama, ambos empezaron a desvestirse, en donde quedaron en ropa interior, en donde azabache volvio a recostar a la peli rubio en la cama, en donde se volvieron a besar, mientras este metia sus manos por debajo del brasier de la peli rubio para acariciarle sus pechos, quien dejo de besar a la peli rubio quien estaba gimiendo.

Lillie: Ashhhhh ahhhhhh sigue se siente bien ahhhhh - gimio exitada mientras el azabache dejo de tocar los pechos de su amada para quitarle el brasier a su amada dejando libres los grandes pechos de su amada.

Ash: Wooow Lillie, son hermosos - dijo muy exitado al ver los pechos de su amada, ya que eran grandes.

Lillie: Que esperas Ashy, tocalos, has lo que quieras con ellos - dijo exitada mientras estaba sonrojada.

El azabache no resistio mas y empezo a manosear esos hermosos pechos que tanto le gustaba, para posteriormente chuparlos haciendo que la joven gimiera.

Lillie: Ahhhhhhhhhh si Ashy ahhhh no pares ahhhhhh se siente rico ahhhhh - gemia mientras acariciaba el cuello de su esposo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache complacia a su amada besando y jugando con sus pechos, hasta que este volvio a unir sus labios con los de su amada para despues ir besando su cuello hasta llegar hasta la parte de abajo, en donde despues de llegar a la parte de abajo de su amada, hata que este le quito sus panties dejando completamente desnuda a la peli rubio, la cual se tapo con las manos su parte intima.

Lillie: Ash, me da pena que me mires desnuda - dijo un poco nerviosa mientras se tapaba con las manos, por lo cual el azabache tomo la iniciativa.

Ash: Vamos mi amor, no tengas penas, ya que eres mas hermosa de lo que pense - dijo sonrojando mucho a su esposa mientras le retiraba las manos de su intimidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en donde el azabache siguio besando el vientre de su esposa hasta llegar a su parte intima, en donde empezo a chupar la intimidad de su amada, mientras la tenia de la cintura haciendo que esta gimiera mas fuerte.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhh ahhhhhh Ashhh sigue ahhhhh sigue ahhh no pares ahhhh se siente bien ahhh - gemia mientras se agarraba con una mano de las sabanas de la cama y con la otra jugaba con sus pechos.

El azabache seguia practicandole sexo oral a su amada mientras que con los dedos introducia y los sacaba de la intimidad de su joven esposa, en donde realizo este acto durante varios minutos hasta que la joven estaba llegando a su climax.

Lillie: Ashhhh me vengo ahhhhh Ashhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito del placer mientras se corria en la boca del azabache en donde expulsaba sus liquidos.

Una vez se corrio la peli rubio, este se bebio todo el liquido que habia expulsado la peli rubio mientras lo disfrutaba.

Ash: Wooow mi amor, eres rica por dentro como por afuera - dijo mientras sonrojaba a su amada mientras este se recuesta encima de la peli rubio en donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde estaban besando apasionadamente, en donde por la falta de oxigeno, ambos se separaron, en donde la peli rubio se levanto de la cama mientras el azabache quedaba recostado, mientras la joven le quitaba los boxeres al azabache dejandolo completamente desnudo y sonrojandolo mucho por tal enorme virulidad del azabache.

Lillie: Wooow Ashy, es mas grande de lo que crei - dijo mientras con una mirada picarona tomaba el pene de su esposo y lo empezaba a masturbar.

Por parte de azabache, este disfrutaba mucho del tratamiento que su esposa le daba, ya que nunca imagino sentir un placer como el que estaba teniendo.

Ash: Lillie, que haces - pregunto algo nervioso.

Lillie: Ya que me complasiste con tu boca, ahora es mi turno de complacerte - dijo de una manera seductora mientras masturbaba al joven.

El azabache parecia estar disfrutandolo, ya que se escuchaban gruñidos de placer que emitia.

Ash: No pares Lillie, ahhhh esto se siente ahhh genial ahhh - gruñia del placer mientras agarraba con una de sus maños las sabanas de la cama.

Lillie: Me alegro que te guste mi amor, pero mas te va a gustar lo siguiente - dijo mientras se agachaba e introducia el pene de su azabache a su boca para darle placer a su amado.

Nuestro campeon sentia el mejor placer de su vida, ya que nunca imagino que esto se sintiera espectacular, lo cual limito a que lo disfrute.

Mientras la peli rubio seguai chupandole el miembro a su esposo, este con las manos acariciaba el cabello de su amada mientras seguia gruñiendo cada vez mas fuerte.

La joven paro un momento de chuparle el miembro a su amado para posteriormente poner la virulidad de nuestro campeon en medio de sus enormes pechos para seguirlo complaciendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde Lillie le seguia relizando una ruleta rusa (Haci se llama la posicion donde una mujer pone el pene de la pareja en medio de sus pechos) mientras seguia chupandosela a su amado hasta que este esta a punto de llegar a su climax.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Lillie me corro ahhhhhhh no pares AHHHHHHHHHHHH - gruño gritando del placer mientras se corria en la boca de la peli rubio,

Unos momentos despues la peli rubio se tomaba todo el semen del joven, haciendo que lo disfrutara mucho, en el cual, esta se paro y se puso encima del abdomen del chico para besarla.

En donde pasaron minutos besandose y acariciandose, donde cambian posiciones, donde la peli rubio estaba recostada, en donde ambos sabian que era la hora de unirse en cuerpo y alma, en donde el azabache estaba rosando su pene con la vagina de la peli rubio para poder meterlo poco a poco, pero pudo observar que esta se encontraba muy nerviosa, debido a que era su primera vez, aunque para los dos es su primera vez, ya que en el tiempo que fueron novios nunca mantuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Ash: Tranquila amor, voy a ser cuidadoso y voy a ir despacio - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia frotando su pene con la vagina de la peli rubio.

La peli rubio se estaba armando de valor debido, en primera, iba a ser uno solo con la persona que mas ama, en segunda es su noche de bodas y en tercera, tendra su primera vez con la persona que mas ama en el corazon, por lo cual dejo su miedo a un lado y se armo de valor.

Lillie: Estoy lista mi amor, hazme tuya, tomame - dijo mientras el azabache con cuidado introducia su pene en la intimidad de la peli rubio.

Cuando el azabace entro en ella, para el azabache fue un gran placer que jamas a experimentado, ya que estaba en las nubes, para la peli rubio fue lo contrario, el placer que habia tenido anteriormente fue sustituido por un inmenso dolor, el dolor de perder la virginidad, por lo cual su amado mientras metia totalmente el miembro, este se acerco a su rostro para besarla con el fin de tranquilizarla.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde por el azabache entro completamente en la vagina de su amada, por lo cual, la joven sentia que el dolor que le provoco perder la virginidad estaba pasando y era sustituido por un gran placer, por lo cual dio la iniciativa para que su amado la embistiera fuerte.

Lillie: Ahhhh Ashhh mas mas Ahhh Ashhh no pares Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhh - gruñia mientras tenia sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del azabache, mientras con sus brazos abrazaba el cuello del azabache, quien la embestia mas fuerte.

Ash: Ahhhhh Lillie esta muy apretadita ahhhhh me encantas ahhhhhhh - gruñia embistiendo a su amada mientras la abrazada para besarla y posteriormente chuparle sus pechos.

Lillie: Ahhhh Ashh mas rapido ahhhhh no pares ahhhhhh mas rapido Ashhhhhh - gemia mientras su azabache aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Pasaron varios minutos en esta posicion, en donde ambos cambiaron de posicion quedando la peli rubio en 4 mientras su amado la penetraba por atras, quien al principio fue despacio, en donde poco a poco iba aumentando sus embestidas mientras con las manos tocaba los pechos de su amada.

Ambos estaban mas unidos que nunca, ya que en aquella habitacion solo se pueden apreciar el sonido de los rechinidos de la cama, los gruñidos y gemidos de Ash y Lillie y el sonido de los cuerpos chocando, dando iniciativas que ambos estaban haciendo el amor.

Pasaron un buen tiempo en esa posicion hasta que el azabache se encontraba recostado mientras la peli rubio estaba encima de este, en donde estaba montando el pene de su amado con su vagina en donde subia y baja mientras tenia apoyado sus manos sobre su abdomen, en pocas palabras, estaba cabalgando al azabache en donde este la tomaba de la cintura para profundizar las embestidas.

Lillie: Ahhhhh si mi amor ahhhhhh - gemia mientras seguia cabalgando al azabache.

Ash: Ahhhhhh me facinas Lillie ahhhhhhhh sigue sigue ahhhhhhh no pares ahhhhhhhh eso ahhh - gruñia mientras con una mano la tenia de la cintura y con la otra tocaba los pechos de su amada.

Pasaron varios minutos mas tarde en donde ambos ya estaban llegando a su climax.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Lillie creo que me voy ahhhhhhhhhh - decia mientras soltaba los pechos de su amada mientras que volvia a agarrar de la cintura a la peli rubio.

Lillie: Ahhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh ya no aguanto ahhhhhh me vengo ahhhhhhhhhh - gemia sintiendo que en algun momento se venia.

Ambos cambiaron de posiciones sin que el azabache retirara su pene de la vagina, quedando en la posicion en donde ambos habian empezado anteriormente, en donde la peli rubio tenia sujeto a su azabache con sus piernas en su cintura para evitar que este se corriera fuera de ella en donde se aferraba a el.

Ash: YA NO AGUANTO MAS MI AMORRRRR AHHHHHH - grito del placer mientras estaba a punto de venirse.

Lillie: ASHHHHHHH - gimio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Ash: LILLIEEEE - gruño mientras la miraba a los ojos y unia sus labios a los de ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos mas y con una ultima embestida, el azabache se corrio junto con la peli rubio.

Ash-Lillie: TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - ambos gritaron del placer en donde ambos se corrieron llenando el utero de la peli rubio con el semen del azabache y sus propios liquidos mezclados.

Una vez los dos se corrieron, ambos cayeron exhaustos, en donde el azabache habia eyaculado bastando en el utero de la peli rubio lo cual hizo que su vagina estuviera chorrando de semen mezclado con los liquidos de la peli rubio que mancharon las sabanas de la cama.

Una vez ambos recuperaron fuerzas, el azabache envolvio a su esposa en un calido abrazo mientras que esta se recostaba en el pecho de su esposo en donde ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas que habian en la cama.

Lillie: Eso fue fantastico Ash - dijo con una sonrisa mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su azabache.

Ash: Si mi amor, ya que nunca crei experimentar esto contigo mi amor, ya que esto me une mas a ti mi cielo - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa.

Lillie: No sabes como me hacer feliz mi amor y como agradezco a Arceus de ponerte en mi camino mi Ash y con esto iniciamos una vida juntos - dijo mientras miraba a su azabache a los ojos.

Ash: No Lillie, yo agradezco que me ames por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, que me quieras tal y como soy, que me ayudaras en esas situaciones dificiles que he pasado y sobre todo agradezco mucho que seas mi esposa, mi Lillie - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios con los de su esposa.

Lillie: Te amo mi Ash - susurro mientras estaba a milimetros de juntar sus labios con los de Ash.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Lillie - susurro mientras unia sus labios con los de su esposa en donde algunos minutos despues, ambos quedaron dormidos mientras esta quedo dormida comodamente en el pecho de su amado mientras la abrazaba de manera acogedora.

Despues de unir sus corazones ante Arceus y de unirse en cuerpo y alma, ambos sellan su amor con ese beso en donde la pareja inicia con una vida de casado, en donde muy pronto formaran una hermosa familia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one shot/drabble y haya sido de su agrado, debido a que se me ocurrio escribir este one shot despues de leer algunos otros proyectos de otros autores, por lo cual espero lo hayan disfrutado, y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**


	6. Songfic: Desde Mi Cielo

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho en no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo esta serie, pero por algunos motivos ya explicados en algunas de mis historias anteriores como tambien perdi mucha inspiracion para seguir esta coleccion, me fustre con esta historia, pero no se preocupen, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo para mi coleccion, por lo cual espero que lo disfruten y sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el One Shot.**

* * *

 **6) Songfic: Desde mi Cielo.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Alola, especificamente en la mansion Aether, en donde en una habitacion, cierta joven de cabellera rubio se encontraba muy deprimida, debido a que hace algunos dias fue el funeral de su amado azabache, quien fallecio tras una explosion causada por Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysson y Guzma despues de una fuerte batalla de estas organizaciones contra la Fundacion Aether con el fin de obtener la venganza perfecta.

La peli rubio se encontraba muy deprimida, sin ganas de hacer nada, se deprimia mucho, ya no era la misma de antes, no comia, ya que la muerte de su amado azabache le afecto mucho.

Lillie: Snifff porque Ash, porque tuvistes que sacrificarte Sniffff - lloraba con un dolor en su corazon al sentir aquel vacio que dejo el azabache - Sniffff tantos planes Sniffff que teniamos los Sniffff dos juntos - seguia llorando con aquel dolor en su corazon.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la peli rubio seguia deprimida y llorando, en eso su madre entra a su habitacion, para tratar de reanimarla.

Lusamine: Hija - pregunto tranquilamente mientras entraba a la habitacion de su hija.

Al entrar a la habitacion de su hija, se dirige hacia ella y la abraza mientras la joven seguia desahogando su dolor.

Lusamine: Animos hija, yo se que duele mucho la muerte de la persona que es especial para ti, pero la vida sigue y hay que seguir adelante - le decia a su hija mientras esta poco a poco se iba tranquilizando la peli rubio.

Lillie: Sniffff Lo se mama, pero para mi no es facil, Sniffff ya que el lo es todo para mi, Sniffff ya que ibamos a ser felices Sniffff, la llegada de nuestro bebe nos iba a unir para siempre Sniff Sniff, teniamos muchos planes los dos Sniffff, pero nunca crei que la vida me lo quitara Sniffff- decia llorando si animos.

Lusamine: Animo hija, donde quiera que el este, no te quiere ver triste, el quiere que seas feliz y tambien quiere que cuides muy bien al bebe que tienes en tu vientre - le dijo a su hija mientras esta poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

Lillie: Sniffff No se que voy a hacer sin mi Ash Sniffff - dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Lusamine: Mi amor, yo te voy a apoyar en todos, tanto yo como la señora Ketchum te vamos a ayudar a cuidar al bebe que viene en camino, no te vamos a abandonar - dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su hija.

Lillie: Gracias mama - dijo abrazando mas a su madre mientras esta poco a poco se iba durmiendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli rubio se durmio tranquilamente, mientras su madre la acobijaba, una vez la termino de acobijar, esta sale de la habitacion de su hija pero no sin antes dejar un disco que aun estaba nitido que encontro entre los bolsillos de los pantalones de Ash cuando encontraron su cuerpo tras la explosion.

Lusamine: Vaya Arceus, no crei que la Fundacion que formamos mi difunto esposo Polo y yo iba a terminar de esta manera y tampoco me la creo que mi yerno se haya sacrificado por nosotros - dijo mientras suspiraba algo triste al ver en el periodico la noticia que la Fundacion Aether fue destruida a causa del ataque de todas las demas organizaciones, junto a todos sus investigadores muertos y tambien los cuerpos sin vida de Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysson y Guzma.

 **Algunas Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en la cual la peli rubio se habia dormido, por lo cual se desperto, ya un poco calmada, pero aun triste por la muerte de su gran amor, por lo cual vio que habia un disco sobre la mesita de noche y por medio de una computadora portatil que tenia cerca inserto el disco y lo empezo a reproducir.

Cuando el contenido que tenia el disco, esta no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al ver las escenas grabadas.

 **(Ash habla en toda esta parte)**

 _Mi hermosa rubia, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho todos estos años a tu lado, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, sinceramente no se como expresar lo mucho que te amo, por ser tan especial conmigo, por ayudarme en los momentos en que mas te he necesitado y tambien le agradezco mucho a Arceus de haberte puesto en mi camino y tambien has llenado mi vida con la noticia que voy a ser papa de un hermoso bebe con la persona que mas amo._

 _Gracias por todo mi amor y recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre estare a tu lado._

 **(Cancion)**

 _"Ahora que esta todo en silencio_

 _y que la calma me besa el corazon,_

 _os quiero decir adios_

 _porque ha llegado la hora_

 _de que andéis el camino ya sin mi_

 _hay tanto por lo que vivir._

 _No llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,_

 _me gustaria volver a verte sonreir "_

Una vez dijo aquellas hermosas palabras empezo a sonar una hermosa cancion de fondo mostrando fotos de ella con su amado azabache, desde el dia en que se conocieron, el dia que se organizo aquel baile, el dia que le pidio ser su novia, tambien habian algunas escenas donde los dos se encontraban tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa, tambien habia un video en donde la peli rubio le da la noticia al azabache que sera papa.

Todas esas imagenes hizo que su corazon se sintiera vacio sin el, ya que para ella sera muy dificil ser madre soltera.

 _"Pero mi vida,_

 _yo nunca podre olvidarte_

 _y solo el viento sabe_

 _lo que has sufrido por amarme._

 _Hay tantas cosas_

 _que nunca te dije en vida_

 _que eres todo cuanto amo_

 _y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

 _te cuidare desde aqui "_

La peli rubio al ver esos momentos tan especiales, seguia llorando, ya que aunque le costaba mucho, aun no superaba la muerte de su amado azabache.

Lillie: Ashhh te extraño mucho - decia con varias lagrimas en los ojos.

 _"Se que la culpa os acosa,_

 _y os susurra al oido ''pude hacer mas''_

 _no hay nada que reprochar_

 _ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

 _y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di_

 _Pero mi vida_

 _yo nunca podre olvidarte_

 _y solo el viento sabe_

 _lo que has sufrido por amarme"_

La peli rubio sufria por dentro, por lo cual abrazo el peluche que le habia regalado Ash el dia en que ambos fueron a su primera cita, ya que ese peluche es muy especial para la peli rubio ya que cuando ha tenido momentos dificiles, abraza ese peluche ya que al abrazarlo se sientre tranquila porque siente que esta abrazando a su amado.

 _"Hay tantas cosas_

 _que nunca te dije en vida_

 _que eres todo cuanto amo_

 _y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

 _Vivo cada vez que hablais de mi_

 _y muero otra vez si llorais._

 _He aprendido al fin a disfrutar_

 _y soy feliz "_

Pasaron varios minutos, en donde sorprendentemente la peli rubio pudo escuchar una voz que la estaba llamando.

¿?: Lillie, mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extraño, cuanto extraño ver tu sonrisa, estar a tu lado y con nuestro pequeño - dijo aquella voz haciendo que la peli rubio lo vea.

Lillie: A As Ash - dijo sorprendida mientras tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

 _"No llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar_

 _nunca me olvides_

 _me tengo que marchar_

 _Pero mi vida_

 _yo nunca porde olvidarte_

 _y solo el viento sabe_

 _lo que haz sufrido por amarme_

 _Hay tantas cosas_

 _que nunca te dije en vida_

 _que eres todo cuanto amo_

 _y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti"_

Ash: Haci es mi amor, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar porfavor, piensa que eso le puede hacer mal a nuestro pequeño - dijo aquel fantasma mientras envolvia en un fuerte abrazo a la peli rubio.

Lillie: Ash, no te vayas - dijo mientras seguia llorando en el pecho del fantasma de su amado.

Ash: Yo tampoco quisiera irme de ti, pero ha llegado la hora de marcharme, pero por favor no estes triste, quiero que cuides a mi pequeño, quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz con alguien mas, ya que te amo y tambien te agradezco el que hayas sido feliz cuando yo estaba vivo y recuerda siempre estare con ustedes- dijo mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas a la peli rubio.

Lillie: Ash, gracias por todo, intentare seguir adelante, aunque me cueste tu partida, pero hare todo lo posible por sacar a nuestro pequeño y siempre estaras en mi corazon - dijo mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

Ash: Adios mi amor - dijo dandole un beso en los labios a la joven que le habia robado su corazon.

 _"Desde mi cielo_

 _os arropare en la noche_

 _y os arrullare en los sueños_

 _y espantare todos los miedos_

 _Desde mi cielo_

 _os esperare escribiendo_

 _no estoy solo pues me cuidan_

 _la libertad y la esperanza_

 _yo nunca os olvidare"_

Una vez se separan del beso, el azabache se desvanecio haciendo que la peli rubio acariciara su vientre.

Lillie: Mi amor, prometo ser feliz y sacar a nuestro hijo adelante y gracias por tu amor - dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y miraba por su ventana al cielo mientras tenia sus manos en su vientre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este songfic/drabble y haya sido de su agrado, y tambien mas adelante pienso hacer un colecctivo de Aureliashipping y Amorshipping, por el momento eso es todo y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de mi coleccion.**


	7. One Shot: El Legado Del Padre

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro pequeño capitulo para mi coleccion como recompensa por no haber actualizado esta serie por mucho tiempo, por lo cual espero que sea mucho de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles, que lo disfruten y recuerden, algunas aclaraciones al final.**

* * *

 **(Nota: Este capitulo de mi coleccion es una mini secuela del capitulo anterior: Desde Mi Cielo)**

* * *

 **6) One Shot: El Legado Del Padre.**

Habian pasado aproximadamente 10 años desde la muerte de nuestro heroe, quien fallecio tras aquella explosion ocasionada por el Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactico, Plasma, Flare y Skull tras atacar la Fundacion Aether con los mismos Ultraentes y tambien con los pokemones con los cuales realizaban doloros experimentos antes que apareciera Ash.

Ahora nos encontramos, especificamente en la mansion Aether, en la isla Mele Mele, en donde podemos ver a una rubia de 30 años quien limpiaba la sala, mientras que en una habitacion se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, de piel blanca, de ojos marrones, cabellera azabache de color rubio y con las marcas en forma de z en sus mejias, quien se encontraba alistandose para empezar su viaje pokemon.

El niño al parecer se encontraba muy emocionado por poder empezar su viaje por la region de Alola, la region de la cual su padre fue campeon hasta su ultimo dia de vida.

¿?: Por fin hoy empezare mi viaje pokemon - dijo viendose al espejo mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

El niño vestia una camisa de color roja con mangas negras, unos pantalones negros, unos tenis azules, unos guantes negros con rojos los cuales su padre utilizo cuando viajo a la region de Kalos y una gorra roja con blanca con la cual su padre inicio su aventura en la escuela pokemon de la region de Alola.

Una vez el niño se termino de arreglar, salio de su habitacion hacia el comedor para poder desayudar e ir con el profesor Kukui para que pueda escoger su pokemon inicial.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de la par, podemos observar a una niña de unos 10 años, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabellera lisa de color azabache, con las marcas en forma de z en sus mejias quien termino de arreglarse para poder comenzar su aventura pokemon.

¿?: Que emocionante, hoy empezare mi aventura pokemon, prometo que sere una gran entrenadora como lo fue papa - dijo muy orgulloso de su padre.

La niña vestia una falda negra con blanca, una blusa roja con azul, unas medias negras y unas zapatillas rojas.

Una vez termino de peinar, fue al comedor para poder tomar su desayuno junto a su hermano.

Mientras tanto con la peli rubio, la peli rubio se encontraba sentada en el sofa, descansando despues de terminar la limpieza en la sala, por lo cual pasaron algunos minutos despues en donde se dirigio a la cocina para preparar los desayunos de sus hijos.

Una vez sirvio el desayuno, llamo a los niños.

Lillie: Satoshi, Hilary, vengan que su desayuno ya estan listo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como bajaban los niños.

Satoshi-Hilary: Mamiiii - digieron muy felices mientras abrazaban a la peli rubio.

Minutos despues, tanto la peli rubio como los niños se encontraban disfrutando su comida, por lo cual una vez terminaron de desayunar, la peli rubio disfrutaba mucho estar con sus hijos, pero en eso recordo algo.

Lillie: Bien mis pequeños, es hora que vayan con el profesor Kukui y la abuela Samina para que les puedan entregar su pokemon inicial para que puedan iniciar su viaje.

Satoshi: Claro mami - dijo aquel niño muy entusiasmado.

Hilary: Vamos hermanito - dijo aquella niña mientras ambos iban muy felices.

Mientras los niños se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio del profesor Kukui, la peli rubio entro a la sala y vio varias fotos.

Las fotos que estaba viendo, eran fotos de su amado azache cuando aun estaba con vida, esas fotos que tenia colgada en la pared eran de momentos especiales que ambos compartieron juntos.

En una de esas fotos se podia ver a Ash cuando se corono como el primer Campeon Oficial De La Region De Alola, tambien habia otra foto cuando el gano el titulo de Campeon de Kanto, otra foto mostraba al azabache y a la rubia abrazados ambos con una sonrisa.

Todas las fotos que tenia colgadas en la pared fueron los mejores momentos que paso al lado de su azabache, pero en especial habia una foto que hizo que se pusiera bien triste, si bien fue el dia en que quedo embarazada de el, en donde el la tenia abrazada de la cintura acariciando su vientre mientras ella abrazaba las manos del azabache

Al ver esta foto, no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, ya que aunque hayan pasado 10 años de su fallecimiento, aun no superaba la muerte de la persona que mas amaba, ya que ha sido muy dificil para ella sacar a sus hijos adelante y mas no podia quedar consternada cuando sus pequeños preguntaban por papa.

Lillie: Sniff Ashhh... no sabes como te extraño... como me haces mucha falta... se que ha sido muy dificil sacar a nuestros pequeños adelante... pero aun no te puedo olvidar... despues de todo lo que hicistes por mi... solo espero poder volver a verte... para abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo... mi amado azabache... - dijo llorando mientras agarrabala gorra de el que fue encontrada junto a su cuerpo sin vida.

A pesar que la peli rubio aun le costaba aceptarlo, ella sabia que tenia el apoyo de su madre, de su hermano, de la madre de Ash, de los hermanos de Ash y tambien de sus amigos, por lo cual se tranquilizo y volvio a poner la gorra en el mueble de la sala.

Lillie: Mi amor, te prometo que seguire adelante por nuestros pequeños, perdoname si te falle en volver a enamorarme y rehacer mi vida, pero no puedo, no puedo olvidarte, no puedo sustituirte - dijo con varias lagrimas mientras miraba la foto del azabache.

La peli rubio estaba algo deprimida hasta fue interrumpida por unas personitas.

Sato-Hilary: Mami mami - dijieron ambos niños mientras abrazaba a la peli rubio.

La peli rubio al sentir el calor de sus hijos, dejo aun lado la tristeza y correspondio al abrazo de sus pequeños hijos.

Una vez ambos estaban juntos, la rubia les preguntaba con curiosidad que pokemon eligieron.

Lillie: Y bien mis amores, que pokemon eligieron - preguntaron con curiosidad.

Hilary: Yo elegi a Popplio - dijo aquella niña sacando al pokemon de agua.

Satoshi: Yo elegi a Litten - dijo sacando al pokemon de fuego.

La rubia estaba muy contenta que sus hijos ya tuvieran su primer pokemon y que estaban listos para empresar su primer viaje pokemon, pero antes que los hermanos pudieran salir en busca de sus sueños, la peli rubia les entrega sus mochilas, en donde iban todo lo que van a necesitar en su viaje.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la rubia platicaba con sus hijos hasta que un hombre de cabellera azabache de 30 años aproximadamente llega a la mansion Aether.

¿?: Hola Satoshi y Hilary, como estan mis sobrinos preferidos - dijo saludandolos con una sonrisa mientras que ambos hermanos fueron a abrazar al hombre

Sato-Hilary: Tio Red - ambos lo abrazaron muy emocionadamente.

Lillie: Hola Red, como estas - saludo al que una vez fue su cuñado.

Red: Hola Lillie, como estas - le pregunto a la mujer de su fallecido hermano.

Lillie: Todo bien y pues Satoshi y Hilary estan por iniciar su viaje pokemon, pero porque la visita - le pregunto algo curiosa viendo como sus hijos jugaban con sus pokemones.

Red: Pues por eso vengo, para darles algo que mi hermano me pidio que les diera a mis sobrinos antes que inicien su aventura pokemon - le dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Lillie: Como haci Red - le pregunto curiosa.

Red: Lo que pasa cuñadita, es que un dia antes del fallecimiento de mi hermano, me pidio que les entregara un amuleto a mis sobrinos para que el dia que iniciaran su aventura pokemon ellos al ver el amuleto, comprendan que su padre estara con ellos siempre - dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a la rubia.

Ambos estaban platicando hasta que una mujer mayor de cabellera rubia y un hombre de cabellera rubio aparecieran, en donde estos dos se sorprendieron al ver al azabache.

Lusamine: Como estas Red - saludo tranquilamente.

Gladio: Si amigo, como has estado despues de aquel dia - saludo al azabache de cabellera castaña.

Red: Ya todo tranquilo, si que la muerte de mi hermano nos a afectado a todos, pero se que el siempre estara en nuestros corazones - dijo motivadamente.

Lusamine: Y que haces por aca - le pregunto algo curiosa.

Red: Pues vengo a ver a mis sobrinos antes que inicien su viaje pokemon, pero antes quiero entregarles algo que mi hermano me pidio que les entregara antes de su fallecimiento - dijo determinadamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos estaban platicando, por otra parte los hermanos ketchum habian saludado a la rubia mayor y al peli rubio cuando llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Kukui.

Una vez los hermanos Ketchum ya tenian todo listo, estaban despidiendose de su madre, su abuela y sus tios.

Satoshi: Bueno mama, llego la hora de iniciar nuestro viaje pokemon, te extrañaremos - dijo aquel niño abrazando a la peli rubio.

La niña de cabellera azabache vio que su madre sacaba algunas lagrimas, por lo cual la consolo.

Hilary: No llores mama, prometo que todos los dias tendremos comunicacion, a parte tambien vamos en busca de nuestros sueños para llegar a ser un maestro pokemon como lo fue papa y recuerda que tambien te vamos a extrañar - dijo motivadamente mientras abrazaba a los niños.

Lillie abrazaba a sus hijos mientras que todos estaban algo conmovidos por la escena que miraban, en especial el azabache de cabellera castaña ya que estaba nostalgico al recordar a su fallecido hermano Ash.

Una vez los niños deshicieron el abrazo con su madre y se despidieran de la rubia mayor y el rubio, el azabache procedio a entregarles las pulseras.

Red: Bueno Sato y Hilary, antes que inicien su aventura pokemon, quiero entregarles esto - dijo entregandoles a los dos las pulseras correspondientes.

Los hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos al recibir la pulsera que les entregaba su tio, por lo cual el azabache de cabellera rubio le pregunta que son.

Satoshi: Tio Red, que son estas pulseras - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Red: Bueno Sato, estas pulseras fueron unos amuletos que su padre utilizo cuando el inicio su aventura pokemon, en estas pulseras siempre el los acompañara a donde quieran que vayan y tambien cuando capturen pokemones y sus pokemones lleguen a su etapa final de evolucion, en estas pulseras podran portar sus mega piedras - dijo mientras ambos niños estaban sorprendidos.

Hilary: Gracias tio Red - dijo agradeciendole al azabache.

Red: Por cierto se me olvidaba, tomen esto - dijo entrenadoles unas cajitas plateadas.

Ambos niños al ver las cajitas estaban muy sorprendidos ya que en las cajitas estaban la pulsera Z y unas mega piedras, por lo cual los niños no aguantaron tanta emocion y ambos abrazan al azabache de cabellera castaña agradeciendole los obsequios.

Red: Bueno mis sobrinos, ahora vayan en busca de sus sueños.

Satoshi: Gracias tio Red - dijo agradeciendole al azabache de cabellera castaña.

Hilary: Bueno Red vamos en busca de nuestros sueños - dijieron aquellos niños tan emocionados mientras se alejaban de todos.

Una vez ambos hermanos comenzaron su viaje, la peli rubio vio al cielo y tenia sus manos en su corazon.

Lillie: Gracias mi amor, cuida a mis pequeños y tambien espero volverte a ver algun dia - dijo para si misma mientras miraba al cielo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot de mi coleccion y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mis historias en el transcurso de este año, haci que nos vemos a la siguiente actualizacion y tambien les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2018, que este año que viene sea mejor que el anterior.**


	8. Una Increible Noticia

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un pequeño One Shot para esta coleccion, espero que les guste y tambien lo siento por no actualizar seguido esta serie pero la falta de inspiracion me ha obligado a no actualizarla, por lo cual espero que me puedan comprender y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **8) Una Increible Noticia:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en la isla Mele Mele, especificamente en una mansion que le pertenece a nuestro querido azabache Ash Ketchum al ser el campeon mundial de todas las regiones, en donde se encontraba en una habitacion acompañado de su esposa Lillie Aether, una joven de cabellera rubio de ojos verdes, en donde ambos estaban desnudos, abrazados, solo cubiertos por las sabanas blancas de aquella cama.

Lillie: Ashy, eso fue fantastico - le dijo muy exhausta a su esposo.

Ash: Lo mismo digo mi blody - le respondio a su esposa mientras le acariciaba su hermosa cabellera rubia.

Lillie: Realmente no puedo creer que esto sea real, estar casada con la persona que mas amo en la vida - dijo recostada en el pecho de su esposo.

Ash: Haci es mi hermosa reina, ya que eres mi mayor bendicion - dijo besando su frente.

La pareja estaba abrazada, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos, todo era tranquilidad hasta que en un momento la rubia sintio como salia una gran cantidad de la escencia de su esposo fusionada con su propia escencia de su vagina por el poco espacio que habia en su utero, por lo cual habia algo que le preocupaba.

Lillie: Embarazada - dijo sin darse cuenta, cosa que el azabache se dio cuenta.

Ash: Que tienes mi amor - le pregunto a su esposa mientras la miraba algo preocupada.

Lillie: Na...da - respondio nerviosa.

Ash: Vamos mi amor, ohi algo de embarazo, a caso no confias en mi - le dijo fingiendo tristeza.

La rubia respido pronfundo por lo cual decidio contarle a su esposo lo que le preocupaba.

Lillie: Ash, te puedo hacer una pregunta - le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Ash: Claro - le dijo tranquilamente.

Lillie: Que pasaria si estuviera embarazada de ti - le pregunto nerviosa - Nos amarias mucho a mi y a tu hijo o nos abandonarias - le pregunto mientras algunas lagrimas se hacian presente.

El azabache al oir esa pregunta, se puso a pensar como fue de su vida sin un padre a su lado, por lo cual abrazo a la rubia y la beso en los labios.

Ash: Si eso pasara, ten por seguro que nunca te abandonaria, ni a ti, ni a mi hijo, ya que ustedes dos serian lo mas importante que tendria, a parte no quisiera que ese bebe se criara sin un padre como yo me crie - le dijo viendola a los ojos.

La rubia se sintio aliviada al saber que su esposo nunca la abandonaria, por lo cual solo pudo abrazarlo mas.

Lillie: Te amo mucho Ashy - le dijo a su esposo.

Ash: Yo tambien mi hermosa blody - dijo para luego unir sus labios con los del azabache.

Una vez hecho esto, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados, con una sonrisa de estar con la persona que tanto aman.

Pasaron varios dias despues de que la rubia y el azabache hicieron el amor, por lo cual en este tiempo la rubia empezo a tener mareos, vomitos y desmayos continuos, por lo cual decidio ir con la doctora Zyra, amiga de su madre para que le pudieran diagnosticar que es lo que tenia.

Zyra: Una vez que te realize las pruebas, solo estoy esperando los resultados - dijo mientras terminaba de realizarle las pruebas a la rubia - Pero dime Lillie, desde hace cuando empezastes a tener estos sintomas - le pregunto algo preocupada.

Lillie: Desde hace algunos dias - le respondio tranquilamente.

Zyra: Bueno, esperame aqui, voy a ver esos resultados - dijo mientras se dirigia al laboratorio del consultorio.

Pasaron algunos minutos despues hasta que la doctora salio con unos papeles en mano.

Lillie: Y bien Zyra, que es lo que tengo - le pregunto preocupada a la doctora.

Zyra: No se como lo vayan a tomar tu esposo Ash, tu madre Lusamine y tu hermano Gladio, por lo cual solo te puedo decir felicidades, estas embarazada - le dijo dandole los papeles a la rubia.

La oji verde al escuchar aquella noticia, no podria estar mas feliz que nunca, ya que iba a tener un bebe con la persona que mas ama, por lo cual es la mejor noticia que le puedan dar.

 **Mientras tanto con el azabache:**

Nuestro querido campeon se encontraba en el estadio de la region de Alola, en donde se llevaba a cabo una batalla, en la cual participaba la ex campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia contra su mejor amigo de la infancia Kalm, en donde despues de una dura batalla el peli negro gano la pelea, por lo cual fue hacia la arena para entregarle al ganador el trofeo del campeon de la liga pokemon.

En medio de la ceremonia de clausura suena su celular.

Ash: Alola - dijo respondiendo la llamada.

Lusamine: Alola Ash, necesito que vengas aca, es urgente - le dijo fingiendo preocupacion.

Ash: No puedo en estos momentos Lusamine, estoy en medio de una ceremonia de clausura - dijo tranquilamente a su suegra.

Lusamine: Es Lillie - le dijo preocupando al azabache.

Ash: Que es lo que tiene mi esposa - le pregunto preocupado.

Lusamine: Tienes que venir rapido - le dijo alterada.

Ash: Bueno, ahorita voy para haya - dijo colgando la llamada.

Una vez que el azabache finalizo la llamada, rapidamente se va corriendo de la arena dejando a todos confundido, por lo cual llega al estacionamiento y rapidamente arranca su motocicleta para conducir rapido hacia la casa de su suegra.

 **Mientras tanto con Lusamine:**

Una vez que finalizo la llamada con el azabache, la rubia mayor solo ponia una cara de satisfaccion.

Lusamine: Listo hija, si vieras su reaccion - dijo mientras sonreia.

Lillie: Vaya mama, no puedo imaginar cual fue su reaccion cuando fingistes que algo me pasaba - dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Lusamine: Se ve que amas mucho al bebe que llevas en tu vientre - dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de su hija.

Lillie: Haci es mama, ya que este bebe es el producto de mi amor por Ash, ya que realmente amo a mi familia y son mi mas grande bendicion - dijo motivadamente mientras seguia acariciando su vientre.

Lusamine: Wooow hija, me sorprendes, ya que veo que no aguantas darle la noticia a Ash - le pregunto curiosamente.

Lillie: Haci es mama - dijo abrazando a la rubia mayor.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache manejaba lo mas rapido que podia hasta llegar a la casa de su suegra, en donde rapidamente se bajo de la motocicleta y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

Ash: Lusamine... Lillie, estas bien - le pregunto preocupado.

El azabache seguia corriendo hasta que vio una nota tirada, por lo cual la recogio la procedio a leerla.

Nota: Si estas leyendo esto te sugiero que te dirijas hacia la piscina, ya que se que estas preocupado por tu esposa.

Una vez termino de leer la nota, rapidamente se dirigio hacia el lugar, una vez de llegar al lugar, vio otra nota tirada, por lo cual la leyo.

Nota 2: Si hicistes lo que la primera nota te decia, estas muy cerca de recibir una noticia que te cambiara la vida para siempre, haci que dirigete hacia la cocina para pronto poder descubrir este gran misterio.

Una vez termino de leer esta nota, el azabache se dirigio hacia la cocina, a el le parecia raro el no ver a nadie en los lugares indicados, por lo cual sin perder tiempo se dirigio hacia la cocina en donde otra nota, por lo cual la tomo y la leyo.

Nota 3: Ya poco falta para que descubras este gran secreto, por lo cual te sugiero que vayas a la sala.

Una vez de leer la tercera nota, el azabache empezo a desesperarce por lo cual rapidamente se dirigio a la sala.

Al hacerlo, vio una tarjeta, por lo cual procede a recogerla y a posteriormente leerla.

Tarjeta: Alola papi, soy tu angelito que cambiara tu vida para siempre, no sabes como me emociona estar contigo y mama, tambien no aguanto las ganas de estar en tus brazos, concintiendome, se que son 9 meses que estare en el vientre de mama, pero cuando llegue el dia que por fin te conocere, te dare muchos momentos de alegrias y estoy feliz de que tu seas mi papi y que Lillie sea mi mami, gracias papito por traerme al mundo, siempre te amare, atentamente tu hijo.

El azabache al terminar de leer esta nota, no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas de felicidad al descubrir esta gran noticia, por lo cual sin que se diera cuenta la rubia se puso delante de el.

Cuando el azabache termino de secarse las lagrimas, vio a su esposa, por lo cual la abrazo como si no hubiera mañana.

Ash: Gracias Lillie, gracias mi amor por esta increible noticia, gracias por la oportunidad que me das de ser padre y formar una familia con la persona que mas amo - dijo mientras volvia a derramar lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Lillie: Te amo Ashy - dijo abrazando de los hombros al azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien mi hermosa Blody - dijo para luego unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

La pareja estaba mas felices que nunca, ya que una bendicion pronto llegarian a sus vidas.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot, por lo cual cada fin de semana la voy a estar actualizando y tambien pronto continuare con mis demas historias y las que publique en los traileres, haci que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos a la proxima.**


	9. Dos Amores Que Son Mi Felicidad

**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con otro capitulo para mi coleccion, este capitulo contendra Aureliashipping y Amourshipping, haci que si no te gusta el Aureliashipping o el Amourshipping te sugiero que no leas el capitulo, por lo cual sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **9) Dos Amores Que Son Mi Felicidad:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido campeon Ash Ketchum quien con el pasar de los años se habia coronado como el campeon de Kanto, Sinnoh y recientemente en el primer campeon de Alola.

Ahora se encontraba en la escuela pokemon, en donde se encontraba celebrando su victoria junto a sus amigos y cierta rubia a la cual le tomo mucho afecto.

Ash: Gracias amigos, realmente gracias por esta sorpresa aunque no se hubieran molestado - dijo muy animadamente mientras le agradecia a sus amigos.

Kiawe: No es nada Ash, ya que tu has hecho mucho por nosotros y estamos agradecido por eso - dijo con una sonrisa.

Mallow: A partes nos enseñastes muchas cosas nuevas - dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

La rubia por otra parte al ver esa escena, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa al ver como abrazaban al chico que tanto le gusta.

Pensamientos de Lillie: CARAJO, QUIEN SE CREE PARA ABRAZABAR A MI ASH DE ESA MANERA - era los pensamientos de la rubia.

Luego que la peli verde soltara la azabache, siguieron felicitandolo.

Chris: Realmente gracias Ash por enseñarnos a no rendirnos y luchar hasta el final - dijo extendiendole la mano a su amigo.

Lana: Si Ash, ya que de todos los campeones tu haces la diferencia al ser el mas humilde a comparacion de los demas, que se preocupa por los demas sin recibir nada a cambio - dijo agradeciendole.

Gladio: Realmente eres el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, me equivoque cuando te conoci, crei que eras un arrogante por ser campeon, pero luego de ver tu forma de ser y de ayudarme a rescatar a mi madre del ultraespacio y tambien de hacer que dejara la fundacion Aether, supe que eres el mejor amigo que jamas pude tener, por lo cual siempre te agradecere por lo que has hecho por mi hermana y por mi - dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Ash: Gracias amigos, gracias por su apoyo, se que sin ustedes jamas hubiera alcanzado este sueño que significa mucho para mi - dijo agradeciendoles.

El azabache al ver a la rubia callada, algo sonrojada, recordo el dia en que la conocio y los mejores momentos que pasaron juntos a tal punto que empezara sentir algo por la rubia haci que decidido estaba a declararle sus sentimientos.

Ash: Pero saben algo, realmente estoy agradecido con una persona que es muy especial para mi - dijo acercandose a la rubia.

La rubia de ojos verdes estaba muy sonrojada, ya que sentia que su corazon latia muy rapido al ver de la manera en que el azabache la abrazaba.

Ash: Lillie, gracias por apoyarme en todo, gracias por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, por ser muy buena conmigo y sobre todo por darme esos animos que necesito - dijo viendola a los ojos mientras la abrazaba.

Lillie: No Ash, gracias a ti por ayudarme a superar mi fobia hacia los pokemones, por ayudarme a rescatar a mi madre y sobre todo por apoyarme - dijo sonrojada mientras veia a los ojos al azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ambos se miraban a los ojos hasta que el azabache hizo algo que nadie imagino, sin pensarlo tomo el menton de la rubia y con suma delicadeza acerco sus labios con los de ella en donde los unio con los suyos en un profundo beso.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por aquella escena, por otra parte el rubio estaba muy feliz que al fin su amigo se le haya declarado a su hermana.

La rubia no lo podia creer ya que la persona que mas ama con todo su corazon la estaba besando, por lo cual solo se dispuso a disfrutar el beso que le daba el azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se besaban hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse por lo cual estaban felices y muy sonrojados viendose a los ojos.

Ash: Lillie, desde que te conoci en la escuela pokemon, me enamore de ti a primera vista, se que a veces puedo llegar a ser un idiota o un estupido, pero eso no significa que te deje de amar ya que eres alguien muy especial para mi, ya que tu sonrisa me enamora mas de ti, tu belleza me tiene hipnotizado y no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo - le dijo viendola a los ojos y acariciandole su hermosa cabellera rubia.

La rubia estaba muy feliz al saber que su amado azabache siente lo mismo por ella por lo cual no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad haci que sin pensarlo vuelve a besar al azabache hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Lillie: Yo tambien te amo mi hermoso azabache, te amo mucho - dijo abrazanado al azabache.

Nuestro querido campeon estaba muy feliz de saber que la chica de la cual estaba enamorada tambien siente lo mismo por el.

Ash: Lillie, quieres ser mi novia - le pregunto viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo enamoraban.

Lillie: Sii Ash, si, quiero ser tu novia - dijo volviendo a besar al azabache.

Todos felicitaban a la pareja, en especial el rubio ya que el preferia mil veces que su hermana saliera con el a que otros chicos salieran con ella.

 **3 Meses despues:**

Habian pasado 3 meses desde en los cuales nuestro querido azabache se corono como el nuevo campeon de Alola e inicio su relacion con la rubia rubia, por lo cual para el azabache estos han sido los mejores meses de su vida, ya que ha sido reconocido como el campeon mas poderoso de la historia.

Ahora nos encontramos en la mansion Aether en donde podemos ver a a la pareja que se encontraba viendo una pelicula en donde la rubia tenia su cabeza recostada en el pecho del azabache en donde este le acariciaba su hermoso cabello rubio.

Una vez que la pelicula termino, ambos se dispusieron ir a descansar por lo cual ambos se dirigian a la habitacion de la rubia, pero de un momento a otro ambos se quedaron viendose a los ojos, por lo cual no lo resistieron y rapidamente los 2 se empezaron a besar con mucha pasion en donde el azabache cargo a la rubia estilo princesa sin separarse del beso hasta llegar a la habitacion.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitacion, la tira a la cama mientras el se coloca encima de ella sin separarse del beso.

Para suerte de la pareja no habia nadie mas en casa ya que Lusamine y Gladio se encontraban fuera de la region, por lo cual ambos se empezaban a llevar por la pasion y los deseos carnales.

(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EN ESTA ESCENA, SI NO TE GUSTA SALTATE ESTA PARTE O SI NO TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA NI SE TE OCURRA LEERLO)

Ambos se besaban con mucha pasion mientras poco a poco se iban desprendiendo poco a poco de su ropas .

Lillie: Ashhhhh - decia entre gemidos por los besos y las caricias que le daba su amado azabache.

Ash: Shhhhh - dijo de manera seductora mientras le ponia su dedo en su boca - Esta noche va a ser nuestra, solo dejate llevar ya que lo vamos a disfrutar mucho - dijo volviendo a besar a la rubia.

Mientras se besaban poco a poco se desprendieron de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos, por lo cual nuestro campeon besaba el cuello de su rubia hasta ir besando cada parte de su cuerpo

Ash: Woow mi amor, eres muy hermosa - dijo sonrojado mientras acariciaba cada parte de su rubia.

La rubia se ruborizaba por cada caricia que le daba el azabache, a lo cual siguieron hasta que nuestro querido campeon le quito su sosten dejando libre sus hermosos pechos haciendo que el azabache se exitara mucho.

Ash: Woow Lillie son hermosas - dijo excitado mientras le tocaba los pechos a la rubia.

Lillie: Te gustan - le pregunto seductoramente.

Ash: Me encantan - dijo acariciandoselos.

Lillie: Haz lo que quieras con ellas son todas tuyas- dijo sonrojada.

El azabache disfrutaba mucho chuparselas por lo cual hacia que la rubia empezara a gemir.

Lillie: Ahhhh siii Ashhh no te detengas Ahhhh - gemia al sentir el gran placer que el azabache le daba.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos se quitaron el resto de su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudos, por lo cual la rubia se ruborizaba al ver el tamaño que la tenia el azabache.

Lillie: Woow Ashy - dijo sonrojada mientras empezaba a masturbar al azabache.

Ash: Ahhhh Lillie, no pares ahhhh - gruño por el placer que le daba la rubia.

Lillie: Te gusta Ashy - le pregunto curiosamente.

Ash: Siiiii - seguia gruñiendo del placer.

Lillie: Jejejeje sabes, hay una manera para que lo podamos disfrutar los dos - dijo soltando el mienbro del azabache.

La rubia acosto al azabache para luego ponerse encima de el poniendole su intimidad sobre su rostro mientras ella se colocaba sobre la intimidad de su novio por lo cual pasaron varios minutos en donde el azabache empezo a chiparle a la rubia mientras que ella se empezo a meter el pene de su chico en su boca.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos disfrutaban hacer esta posicion hasta que se vinieron llenando la boca del otro con su escencia.

Una vez que ambos se separan, el azabache se toma todos los liquidos de la rubia mientras que la rubia se tomo todo el semen del azabache, en donde luego se besaban con pasion.

Una vez recuperaron fuerzas, ambos sabian que llego el momento de ser uno solo por lo cual rubia abria sus piernas y su vagina para que el azabache pudiera entrar sin dificultad.

Era cierto que ambos estaban nerviosos ya que para los dos era su primera vez y les daba miedo perder su virginidad, por lo cual ambos reflexionaron al saber que iban a ser uno solo con la persona que mas amaban haci que decidieron dejar su cobardia a un lado por lo cual el azabache fue metiendo poco a poco su pene dentro de la vagina de la rubia.

Ambos empezaron a experimentar una nueva sensacion, que iba mezclado de placer y de dolor, ya que el azabache empezo a sentirlo muy apretado mientras que la rubia sentia como su himen iba rompiendo poco a poco, por lo cual ambos se besaron y se dieron caricias para que poco a poco se fueran acostumbrando.

Una vez que el dolor desaparecio, todo se convirtio en placer por lo cual nuestro campeon empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, en donde ambos estaban mas felices que nunca ya que eran uno solo.

Lillie: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh - gemia la rubia aferrandose mas al joven.

Ash: Ahhhhhhh Lillie esto Ahhhhhhhh es fantastico Ahhhhhhhh - gruñia mientras embestia a la rubia y al mismo tiempo se besaban.

Pasaron un buen rato en donde hacian muchas posiciones hasta que ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su climax por lo cual volvieron a la posicion con la que empezaron.

Lillie: Ahhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh ya no aguanto Ahhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhh - gemia mientras se agarraba fuerte del cuello del azabache.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhh yo tambien me vengo Ahhhhhhhh - dijo mientras besaba a la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja ya no aguantaba y con una profunda embestida mas se vinieron al mismo tiempo llenando completamente el utero de la rubia de sus liquidos mezclados con el semen del azabache.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos por lo cual se mantuvieron en la posicion del misieron por algunos minutos hasta que recuperaron energias, a lo cual el azabache retiro su pene de la vagina de la rubia en donde pudo notar que al retirarlo salia un monton de su semen mezclado con sus liquidos, por lo cual nuestro campeon abrazo a la rubia, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

Ambos estaban muy felices ya que se unieron en cuerpo y alma, por lo cual ambos estaban abrazados, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos denudos, por lo cual pasaron unos minutos hasta que cayeron dormidos.

 **Varios Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado varios dias despues en los cuales nuestra querida pareja habian hecho el amor, por lo cual ambos ahora estaban mas unidos que nunca, tambien nuestro querido azabache habia descubierto una nueva region llamada Kalos, por lo cual en compañia de su rubia emplendieron el viaje a esa region.

Una vez que la pareja llego a la region de Kalos, estaban impresionados por lo hermoso que era la region, en donde ambos empezaron su aventura juntos, en donde ambos conocieron a sus nuevos amigos Bonnie y Clemont y juntos empezaron su viaje por la region.

Ahora nos encontramos en ciudad Santalune en donde nuestro querido azabache logro vencer a la lider de gimnasio de esta ciudad consiguiendo haci su primera medalla de gimnasio.

Durante el camino el azabache dejo olvidado su mochila por lo cual estaba buscandolo preocupado hasta que aparecio una chica de cabellera larga de color miel entregandole la mochila a nuestro campeon.

¿?: Esta tu mochila, toma, la dejastes olvidada - dijo la peli miel entregandole la mochila al azabache.

Ash: Gracias - dijo agradeciendole a la chica de haberle devuelto su mochila - Ohh por cierto me llamo Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto - dijo saludandola con una sonrisa.

La peli miel al oir aquel nombre se le viene un recuerdo a la mente, por lo cual se sorprendio mucho.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en el campamento del profesor Oak, en la region de Kanto, en donde podemos ver a una niña de cabellera de color miel, de ojos azules, quien al parecer estaba perdida y asustada.

¿?: Ahhhh donde estan todos, a donde se fueron - decia aquella niña del sombrero de paja muy asustada al no ver a nadie a su alrededor.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la niña estaba muy asustada ya que estaba perdida hasta que escucho ruido que provenia entre los arbustos, se asusto por lo cual se tira para un lado cayendo sentada.

Algunos segundos pasaron en donde pudo observar que se trataba de un Poliwag que siguio su camino mientras que la peli miel estaba en el suelo mientras tania algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras sentia un dolor en su rodilla.

¿?: Sabia que no debia venir al campamento, lo sabia... MAAMIIIIIII - grito mientras lloraba y sentia el dolor en su rodilla.

Pasaron algunos segundo donde aquella niña lloraba hasta que escucho un ruido entre los arbustos lo cual la preocupo pensando en que podria ser algun pokemon salvaje, por lo cual cerro sus ojos.

Por otra parte el niño al salir de los arbustos, estaba buscando al pokemon que estaba persiguiendo.

¿?: Poliwag, en donde estas - dijo el azabache mientras buscaba en todas partes.

Cuando el niño de tez morena vio a la peli miel tirada en el suelo, con algunas lagrimas, rapidamente decide ir a ver que sucedia con la niña.

¿?: Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto a la niña mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿?: Hola Soy Ash, ¿Quien eres? - le pregunta el niño a la niña - ¿Que sucede? - le pregunto algo extrañado a la niña.

¿?: Yo me lastime la pierna - dijo algo adolorida por su caida.

Ash: No te preocupes - dijo mientras se agachaba para ver su pierna - Vez esto - dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo - Te hara sentir mejor - dijo mientras le colocaba el pañuelo como venda en donde la peli miel se habia lastimado.

Despues de haberle puesto el pañuelo en su pierna, el azabache trata de animar a la niña.

Ash: Listo - dijo mientras termino de ponerle el pañuelo.

La peli miel se quejaba del dolor por lo cual el azabache hacia de todo para animarla.

Ash: Ahora observa esto curate curate curate - dijo mientras hacia algunos movimientos para tratar de animar a la peli miel - Curate curate curate de inmediato - volvio a hacer lo de antes para tratar de animar a la peli miel.

La peli miel trataba de ponerse de pie pero aun le dolia para caminar.

¿?: Ahhh me duele, no puedo caminar - le dijo con algunas lagrimas.

Ash: No te rindas hasta el final, de acuerdo, vamos - dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a la peli miel.

La peli miel al ver la accion del azabache, decide tomar su mano mientras este la ayudaba a levantar, debido al dolor que tenia en su pierna la peli miel rapidamente cayo en el pecho del azabache mientras estre la envolvia en un calido abrazo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una vez que termina de recordar la peli miel estaba feliz ya que tenia enfrente aquel niño que la habia ayudado en el campamento.

¿?: Ash, eres tu - le pregunto con cierta emocion al azabache.

Ash: Un momento - dijo el azabache recordando - Serena, eres tu - le dijo recordandose de ella.

Serena: Ash, te extrañe tanto - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: Yo tambien te extrañe mucho - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Una vez que se dejaron de abrazar, ambos estaban poniendose al dia que es lo que habian hecho durante todo este tiempo, en donde el azabache al contarle de su relacion con la rubia la peli miel se preocupo por la situacion.

Luego de estar platicando, el azabache le hace la invitacion a la peli miel para que viaje con el en donde esta acepta la invitacion que le hace el azabache.

Con forme pasaban los dias nuestro heroe ya tenia 6 medallas, por lo cual solo le faltaban 2 para poder participar en la liga pokemon.

Por otra parte la rubia empezo a experimentar mareos, vomitos y dolores repentinos de cabeza cosa que le preocupo al azabache, por lo cual la llevo al centro pokemon para que la revisaran que es lo que tenia.

Una vez le hicieron la consulta, la rubia recibio una noticia que cambiara la vida de ella como la del azabache para siempre.

Ash: Y bien Lillie, que es lo que tienes - le pregunto preocupado.

Antes de decirle la noticia la rubia abrazo al azabache para luego decirle la noticia.

Lillie: Ash, estoy embarazada - le dijo la noticia.

El azabache quedo muy sorprendido por tal noticia, por lo cual no pudo contener su felicidad por lo cual abrazo a la rubia.

Ash: Es encerio mi amor - le pregunto muy alegre.

Lillie: Haci es Ash, vamos a tener un bebe - le dijo confirmandole la noticia al azabache.

Nuestro campeon no pudo contener su emocion por lo cual beso a la rubia mientras lloraba de la felicidad.

Ash: Gracias, encerio gracias mi amor por esta enorme felicidad - le dijo agradeciendole a su rubia.

Una vez que ambos salieron del centro pokemon, la pareja les dio la noticia a los demas en donde los hermanos muy alegres felicitaron a la pareja, mientras que la peli miel le entristecio esa noticia, ya que ella tambien tiene fuertes sentimientos por el azabache.

Nuestro querido campeon noto la tristeza de la peli miel y sabia a que se debia, ya que por una parte estaba alegre que va a tener un hijo con la rubia pero por otra parte empezaba a sentir algo tambien por la peli miel, por lo cual empezo a sentir algo extraño en su corazon pero no sabia que es.

Luego de esta gran noticia, llego la noche en donde todos estaban durmiendo a excepcion de la peli miel quien se encontraba afuera con su ropa puesta viendo las estrellas, ya que se encontraba triste porque la persona que mas ama va a tener un hijo con otra mujer.

Pensamientos de Serena: Esto no puede estar pasando, porque Arceus - eran los pensamientos de la peli miel mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Por otro lado nuestro querido campeon se encontraba en su habitacion, junto a su novia, en donde ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados, pero de la nada no podia conciliar el sueño, por lo cual discretamente se levanto de su cama dejando dormida profundamente a la rubia.

Una vez salio de su cama, se puso sus pantalones negros y sus tenis con su camisa manga corta mientras salio a dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

Ash: Que me esta pasando, porque me siento haci - dijo extrañado - Es como si me estuviera empezando a enamorar de Serena - seguia diciendo mientras caminaba.

Se encontraba caminando hasta que vio a la peli miel, que al parecer estaba llorando, cosa que le preocupo a nuestro querido campeon, por lo cual decidio ir a ver que sucedia.

Ash: Serena, porque lloras - le pregunto preocupado por su amiga.

La peli miel al ver al azabache, rapidamente lo abrazo mientras seguia llorando.

Ash: Vamos Serena, dime que tienes - dijo de manera dulce mientras la seguia abrazando.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la peli miel se tranquilizo mientras miraba al azabache a los ojos.

Serena: Esque desde que nos conocimos, tu empezastes a ser alguien muy especial para mi, ya que eres aquel tierno niño con el que comparti grandes momentos - dijo con la cabeza agachada mientras seguia derramando lagrimas.

Nuestro querido azabache la seguia viendo a los ojos.

Serena: Desde que nos separamos, me dolio separarme de aquel niño que robo mi corazon - dijo mientras seguia derramando lagrimas - Tenia la esperanza de algun dia volverme a reencontrar contigo. nunca perdi la fe, cuando te vi en las noticias mi corazon empezo a latir, ya que me ilucione tener una oportunidad, pero al ver que tienes una novia y mas que vas a ser papa, mis esperanzas se derrumbaron - dijo sin poder aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Nuestro querido campeon no lo podia creer, ya que la peli miel le estaba confesando que estaba enamorado de el, por lo cual se puso a reflexionar unos minutos hasta que por fin encontro la respuesta que necesitaba.

Ash: Soy muy especial para ti - le pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos tiernamente.

Serena: Si Ash, tu eres muy especial para mi, ya que yo te amo, pero no puedo hacer nada ya que tu y Lillie van a ser padres - dijo desanimada.

Nuestro querido campeon hizo algo inesperado, la tomo del mento y acerco su rostro al de ella por lo cual unio sus labios con los de ella en un profundo beso en donde el la motaba de la cintura mientras que ella lo empezaba a tomar del cuello.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, por lo cual solo se dispusieron a disfrutarlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que la falta de oxigeno y el razonamiento de la peli miel los obligaron a separarse.

Serena: Ashhhh - suspiraba el nombre del azabache.

Ash: Sabes algo Serena, desde que te vi me perdi muy enamoradamente de ti, no sabia cual era este sentimiento y el dia en el que nos separamos quede muy triste al no ver mas a esa nina del sombrero de paja por lo cual me rendi y con forme el paso de los años decidi seguir mi vida con Lillie hasta que fue que te vi - dijo viendola a los ojos - Ya que me reencontre con la persona que amo y que nunca dejare de amar - dijo volviendola a besar hasta que la peli miel se separo del beso.

Serena: Pero Ash, tu tienes novia y aparte vas a tener un hijo con ella - dijo contradiciendo al azabache.

Ash: Pero sabes algo, a pesar que lo tengo de todo, siempre he sentido que algo me ha faltado, todo esto cambio el dia que conoci a Lillie y mas cuando te volvi a ver, mi hermosa peli miel - dijo besando a la peli miel.

Una vez que se terminaron de besar, la peli miel se sentia feliz ya que el azabache la amaba.

Ash: Haci que Serena, quieres ser mi novia - le pregunto a la peli miel.

Serena: Siiii Ash, quiero ser tu novia - le respondio tirandosele encima del azabache mientras lo volvia a besar.

Desde ese momento fue el inicio de una relacion mas para nuestro querido azabache, ya que el se sentia muy feliz de tener a su lado a las chicas que tanto amaba, por lo cual nuestro querido campeon le explico a la rubia sobre su nueva relacion con la peli miel, en donde al principio la rubia no estaba muy conforme con la noticia ya que creia lo peor en donde se imaginaba que el azabache la abandonaria junto a su bebe pero cuando este le explico bien la situacion y al confesarle que las ama a las dos por igual, por lo cual despues de mucha duda, decide compartirlo con la peli miel y aceptar la relacion cosa que le alegro a nuestro querido campeon.

Con forme avanzaban los dias el azabache logro recolectar las medallas correspondientes para poder participar en la liga pokemon mientras que la peli miel junto sus 3 llaves para poder participar en la clase maestra.

Nuestro querido campeon decidio contarle sobre su segunda relacion con la peli miel a sus amigos, cosa que los sorprendio mucho y por lo cual no pudieron evitar sentirse alegres por sus amigos.

Fueron dias intensos ya que la peli miel luego de mucho esfuerzo habia ganado la clase maestra convirtiendose en la nueva reina de Kalos mientras que el azabache se corono como el nuevo campeon de Kalos al derrotar con sus movimientos Z a la ex campeona Diantha siendo el primer entrenador en ser campeon de 4 regiones.

Todos los amigos de nuestros herores los felicitaban, en especial la rubia felicitaba al azabache, por lo cual todos celebraron sus triunfos.

Luego de varias horas, termino la celebracion, por lo cual todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la rubia se quedo en su habitacion, mientras dormia de manera placentera, por otra parte el azabache y la peli miel se quedaron en la sala, besandose, mientras el azabache la acariciaba y le daba besos en su cuello, por lo cual la llevo cargada estilo princesa hasta la habitacion de su amada peli miel.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la habitacion, nuestro campeon la recuesta en la cama mientras la seguia besando.

 **(ADVERTENCIA: OTRA VEZ LEMON, ESTAS ADVERTIDO)**

Ambos se besaban con mucha pasion dejandose llevar por la pasion y el deseo, por lo cual empezaron a desnudarse poco a poco mientras que se seguian besando.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, por lo cual nuestro campeon empezo a besarle el cuello acariando al mismo tiempo sus pechos mientras que la peli miel empezo a emitir gemidos.

Serena: Ashhhhh - dijo entre gemidos.

Nuestro querido campeon le seguia besando el cuello y sus grandes pechos haciendo que la peli miel sintiera un gran placer por el tratamiento que su chico le daba.

Serena: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhh no te detengas Ahhhhhh - dijo gimiendo del placer

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro campeon seguia succionando aquellos pechos enormes que lo excitaban, por lo cual dejo de besarlos y empezo a besarle el vientre a la peli miel hasta llegar a su parte intima en donde empiezo a chuparsela haciendo que empeze a gritar del placer.

Serena: Ashhhhh Ahhhhhhh sigue Ahhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhhhh massss Ahhhhhh - gritaba mientras agarraba la cabeza del azabache.

La peli miel realmente lo disfrutaba, por lo cual pasaron varios minutos en esa posicion hasta que ella estaba a punto de llegar a su climax.

Serena: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh me vengo Ashhhhhh me vengo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito del placer corriendose en la cara del azabache.

Una vez que la peli miel termino de correrse, nuestro campeon se tomo todos sus liquidos hasta no quedar nada.

Ash: Vaya amor, eres dulce por fuera y rica por dentro, igual que Lillie - dijo besando a su novia.

Una vez que ambos se terminaron de besar, cambiaron de posiciones en donde el azabache se recosto en la cama mientras la peli miel empezo a besarlo desde sus labios hasta llegar a su intimidad, en donde la peli miel pudo notar lo grande que la tenia su azabache, por lo cual estaba muy sonrojada.

Serena: Woooow Ashy, estas muy feliz por mi - dijo mientras sujetaba el pene del azabache y poco a poco lo empezaba a masturbar.

Ash: Serena, q que haces - le pregunto algo nervioso.

Serena: Pues tu me complacistes hace unos minutos con tu boca, ahora es mi turno de complacerte - dijo mientras empezaba a meter el pene del azabache a su boca.

El azabache estaba empezando a sentir el mismo placer que sintio con la rubia hace varias semanas a tras, por lo cual solo se dispuso a disfrutarlo, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sujetaba a la peli miel de la cabeza aumentando el ritmo.

Ash: Ahhhhh Siii Serena ufff mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhh Siiiiiii - gruñia mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la peli miel se la seguia chupando al azabache hasta que este estaba llegando a su clima.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Ser... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - gruño del placer mientras se corria en la boca de la peli miel luego de haber llegado a su climax.

Luego de algunos minutos, la peli miel se tomo todo el semen del azabache.

Serena: Estubo muy sabroso - dijo mientras se ponia encima del azabache para poder besarlo.

Varios minutos duro en donde ambos se besaban, hasta que volvieron a cambiar de posiciones, en donde la peli miel estaba recostada mientras el azabache estaba encima de ella.

Ambos sabian que llego el momento de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, cosa que a nuestro campeon no le preocupaba debido a su experiencia con la peli rubio pero por otro lado la peli miel estaba nerviosa ya que era su primera vez y le daba miedo perder su virginidad, pero al saber que perderia su virginidad con la persona que mas ama decidio dejar su cobardia a un lado y continuar.

Ash: Estas lista mi hermosa peli miel - pregunto para ver a su novia a los ojos.

Serena: Lista mi precioso azabache - dijo segura mientras abria su intimidad para que el azabache pudiera entrar sin inconvenientes.

El azabache poco a poco fue metiendo su pene dentro de la vagina de su pareja poco a poco, tratando de no lastimarla mucho.

Al principio el azabache empezo a sentir un gran placer rodeandolo ya que lo disfrutaba bastante mientras que la peli miel al principio empezo a sentir un dolor ya que sentia como su himen se rompia poco a poco, por lo cual nuestro querido campeon empezo a darle besos en su cuello y en los labios mientras la abrazaba de una manera muy dulce para que ella se acostumbrara.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la peli miel se empezo a acostumbrar por lo cual nuestro querido campeon empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras al mismo tiempo jugaba con los pechos de su chica.

Ambos estaban muy felices ya que estaban unidos, ya que el ambiente que rodeaba aquella habitacion solo se podian apreciar los gemidos de la peli miel, los gruñidos del azabache, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando por las embestidas y los rechinidos de la cama eran señal que ambos estaban haciendo el amor.

Serena: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhh - gemia del placer mientras se aferraba mas al azabache.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Serena Ahhhhhh esto es Ahhhhhh fantastico Ahhhhhh - gruñia mientras la abrazaba aumentando mas el ritmo de las embestidas.

Luego de varios minutos ambos disfrutaban haciendo muchas posturas hasta ya estaban a punto de llegar a su climax, por lo cual ambos volvieron a hacer la posicion del misionero para poder correrse juntos.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Serena Ahhhhhh me voy Ahhhhhh venir Ahhhhhh - gruñia mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas aferrandose a su novia.

Serena: Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhh hagamoslo Ahhhhhh juntos Ahhhhhh - gemia y a la vez sujetaba al azabache de las caderas con sus piernas y de su cuello con las manos para que de esa manera pudiera correrse con ella.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Serena - gruñia viendola a los ojos.

Serena: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhh - gemia viendolo a los ojos.

Con una ultima y profunda embestida mas, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo en donde el azabache deposito su escencia convinandolos con los liquidos de su chica utero.

Una vez que ambos recuperaron fuerzas, el azabache retiro su pene de la vegina de la peli miel, en donde al hacerlo pudo notar una gran cantidad de sus escencias que salia debido al poco espacio que habia en su utero.

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

Nuestra querida pareja estaba muy feliz, ya que fue una noche magica para ellos, por lo cual nuestro campeon rodeo en un calido abrazo a la peli miel, mientras que ella se recostaba en el pecho de su chico, mientras se dejaba consentir por el.

Ash: Gracias Serena, gracias por estar conmigo - le dijo mientras le acariciaba su hermosa cabellera.

Serena: No Ash, gracias por amarme y estar siempre para mi - dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: Recuerda mi amor, siempre estare para ti y para Lillie, ya que ustedes dos son mi felicidad - dijo besando su frente.

Serena: Te amo Ash - dijo tomando el rostro del azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Serena - dijo besando a la peli miel.

Una vez que terminaron de besarse, ambos cayeron dormidos, por lo cual esa fue una noche muy especial para nuestra querida pareja, ya que unieron sus almas en una sola, por lo cual nuestro campeon estaba mas feliz que nunca ya que estaba con las dos mujeres a las cuales ama con todo su corazon.

Ya han pasado algunas semanas en donde el vientre de la peli rubio empezo a abultarse dando a entender que la nueva vida estaba empezando a crecer, por otra parte la peli miel empezo a experimentar mareos, vomitos y dolores de cabeza, por lo cual nuestro campeon la llevo al centro pokemon para que la revisaran, en donde despues de los analisis que le hicieron a la peli miel estaba embarazada, por lo cual nuestro campeon no lo podia creer, ya que su felicidad era muy grande debido a que va a tener dos hijos y con las mujeres que mas ama.

Por otra parte cuando las suegras de Ash, Lusamine y Grace se enteraron que sus hijas estaban embarazadas del azabache, al principio sintieron ganas de matarlo, pero al ver que el las ama como a nadie y de demostrarle que daria su vida por ellas, aceptaron su relacion y al mismo tiempo estaban muy felices que ambas van a ser abuelas, ni que se diga de Delia, ya que es la que mas feliz estaba por la noticia.

 **9 Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado 9 meses desde que nuestro campeon habia ganado su titulo de campeon de Kalos y tambien en donde supo la noticia que seria padre, por lo cual ha decidido tomar unas vacaciones de 2 años para cuidar muy bien de sus chicas y de los bebes cuando nazcan.

Durante este tiempo, nuestro campeon se dedico a cuidar a sus chicas, por lo cual a sido un poco dificil cuidarlas pero con paciencia y amor ha logrado sacarlas adelante, tambien descubrieron que la rubia esperaba una nena mientras que la peli miel esperaba un varon, por lo cual nuestro campeon estaba muy alegre ya que va a ser padre de una pareja, por lo cual se sentia muy alegre.

Ahora la rubia ya estaba en su ultimo mes de embarazo, por lo cual, estaba preparada ya que en cualquier momento podria nacer la bebe mientras que la peli miel le faltaba un mes y medio para llegar a su etapa final del embarazo.

Ahora nos encontramos con la peli rubio, que se encontraba leyendo una revista hasta que de pronto le vinieron las contracciones.

Lillie: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhh el bebe Ahhhhhh ya viene Ahhhhhh - gritaba del dolor.

Nuestro querido campeon rapidamente tomo la mochila que tenia preparada, por lo cual cargo a la rubia y la subio al automovil para luego subir y empezar a conducir lo mas rapido posible.

Ash: Tranquila mi amor, ya vamos en camino, resiste - dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su novia mientras conducia.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, los enfermeros ayudaron a la rubia a llevarla al quirofano mientras que nuestro querido campeon se ponia la bata correspondiente para entrar al quirofano con su novia.

Habian pasado una hora, por lo cual el parto habia salido con exito, la bebe nacio sanamente y la rubia no tuvo complicaciones, por lo cual ambos estaban felices de tener a su bebe en manos.

Ash: Alola mi pequeña, soy tu papi y ella es tu mami - dijo mientras cargaba a la recien nacida.

Lillie: Haci es mi niña, sabes que te amamos mucho - dijo mientras le acariciaba su hermosa cabellera rubia.

La niña tenia cabellera rubia, piel blanca, ojos marrones y unas marcas en forma de z en sus mejias, por lo cual se parecia mucho a sus padres.

Ash: Gracias mi amor, gracias por este momento tan especial, prometo que nunca te abandonare ni a ti, ni a mi pequeña ni tampoco a Serena ni a mi pequeño, nunca las abandonare y siempre estare para ustedes - dijo agradeciendole mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia.

Lillie: Te amo mucho mi campeon - dijo pegando sus labios a los de su novio.

Ash: Yo tambien Lillie - dijo correspondiendo al beso.

En ese momento fue el inicio de una nueva vida para nuestro campeon, ya que por fin tenia en sus brazos a su hija, niña que la hacia feliz.

 **Un Mes y Medio Despues:**

Habia pasado un mes y medio desde que nacio la hija del azabache, por lo cual todos los amigos del azabache estaban felices por la noticia que la bebe habia nacido, por lo cual todos le tomaron cariño a la bebe, por otra parte la peli miel habia llegado a su ultima etapa de embarazo, por lo cual le vinieron las contracciones en donde nuestro campeon ya estaba preparado por lo que se llevo a su chica al hospital, en donde paso el mismo procedimiento que habia pasado con la rubia.

Luego de un buen rato en donde nuestro campeon paso todo el rato en el quirofano con su amada peli miel, el bebe por fin habia nacido sin inconvenientes.

Bebe: Ahhhhhhhh - eran los lloridos del bebe.

Doctor: Felicidades Ketchum, es un hermoso varon - dijo mientras les entregaba al bebe.

Serena: Mira Ash, es hermoso - dijo mientras miraba al bebe.

Ash: Si mi amor, por algo es nuestro hijo - dijo acariciandole su cabecita.

Serena: Se parece mucho a ti - dijo mientras observaba al bebe.

El bebe tenia la piel blanca, el cabello en forma azabache de color marron y los ojos marrones con las marcas en forma de z en sus mejias.

Ash: Si - dijo mientras la peli miel le pasaba al bebe - Gracias Serena, gracias por este momento tan especial, por fin mis pequeños ya estan con nosotros y con las personas que amo - dijo acercando su rostro al de la peli miel.

Serena: Te amo Ash - le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Serena - dijo correspondiendo el beso.

Ahora nuestro campeon estaba mas que feliz ya que sus dos hijos ya habian nacido y su amor por sus chicas es mas grande, por lo cual nadie destruira su felicidad.

 **6 Años Despues:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, en donde podemos ver a una niña de cabellera rubia y a un niño de cabellera castaña, ambos de 6 años, quienes se encontraban jugando.

¿?: Vamos hermanito - dijo alegremente aquella niña mientras jugaba con el castaño.

¿?: Si hermanita - dijo alegremente el niño mientras seguia jugando con la rubia.

Pasaron un buen rato los niños jugando hasta que nuestro querido campeon habia llegado a casa, por lo cual los niños al verlo, rapidamente lo fueron a abrazar

¿?: Papiiii - digieron aquellos niños mientras abrazaban al azabache.

Ash: Hilary, Red, mis pequeños - dijo mientras abrazaba a los niños.

Una vez que nuestro campeon termino de abrazarlos, el se dispuso a pasar el resto del dia al lado de sus pequeños, por lo cual todo estaba tranquilo hasta que las chicas llegaron, por lo cual ambos niños fueron a abrazarlas.

Hilary: Mamii - dijo abrazando a la rubia.

Red: Mami - dijo abrazando a la peli miel.

Lillie: Como estas mi pequeña - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la niña.

Serena: Como te has portado mi campeon - dijo mientras cargaba al niño.

Red: Muy bien - dijo mientras la peli miel lo cargaba de manera dulce.

En eso el azabache llego a abrazar a la rubia y a la peli miel.

Ash: Mis amores - dijo abrazando a ambas chicas.

Serena: Mi amor - dijo correspondiente al abrazo de su esposo.

Lilie: Te extrañamos - dijo mientras tambien abrazaba a su esposo.

Ash: Yo tambien los extrañe, por fin podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Nuestro campeon saco a todos sus pokemon por lo cual los niños empezaron a jugar con ellos, por una parte tambien podemos ver a Greninja y a Delphox muy acaremalos, mientras que podemos observar a Pikachu dejandose consentir por Vulphix y Sylveon.

El azabache estaba mas que feliz, ya que estaba casado con las personas mas importantes para el y al ver a sus hijos jugar con sus pokemon, no podia dejar de sonreir al ver la hermosa familia que tiene, por lo cual abrazo a la rubia y a la peli miel.

Ash: Gracias mis amores, gracias por estos años tan maravillosos que me han regalado, no saben lo feliz que me siento de tenerlas a las dos - dijo de manera dulce mientras recostaba la cabeza de ambas en su pecho.

Lillie: No Ash, gracias a ti por estos años de felicidad que nos has dado - dijo abrazandolo.

Serena: Y por estar para nosotras y para tus hijos - dijo abrazando a su esposo.

Ash: Las amo mucho - dijo besando sus frentes.

Lillie-Serena: Tambien te amamos - dijo ambas mientras lo besaban.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot, disculpen que me he retrasado en mis actualizaciones pero esta historia me tomo dos semanas escribirla y a demas como en vez en cuando juego futboll se me a olvidado las historias, por lo cual espero que hayan sido de su agrado, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos** **hasta la proxima.**


End file.
